Turner Twins
by Osbian Night
Summary: AU. Cole Turner has a younger twin sister who is the slayer. Or is she?
1. Chapter 1

I watched as the vampire turned and parried from the Chinese slayer's sword. He was amazing, I thought. Watching him was like watching a dance and you could see the passion and excitement in his azure eyes. It was like he knew exactly what the slayer was going to do next, like a true warrior. I couldn't take my eyes off him, off his lean body as he moved or his joyous smile as he barbed with his opponent.

I am Elizabeth Anne Turner, or Buffy as my twin brother likes to call me, named after my mother, Elizabeth Turner. I was born on 20th January 1880 sometime in the early hours of the morning according to my mom, making me younger than my brother who was born on the 19th. I am about 5 ft so very petite. I have shoulder length curled blonde hair and sea green eyes that had a ring of hazel on the edge of the iris and grey on the inside. My skin is tanned from trying to spend as much of my time outside as I can, even if it does go against what is seen as popular for a woman of my class. Like that would matter to me.

One of the things that made me different then those that were running about scared outside in the rebellion outside was that I am a hybrid, so to speak. I am half human and half demon. I am really strong, not as strong as my brother but stronger then a human, I can throw balls of electric looking energy; I had a slight ability in telekinesis and could shimmer, which is similar to teleportation. I am training in martial arts as well as other fighting forms and weapons. I also had a sort of demon form, my hair and eyes would turn black and green markings would appear all over my body. It was completely different for my brother. His demon form made grow taller, his hair disappears completely and his skin turns red with black markings.

My father was human but he was killed by my mother when I was 3. After that she took me and my brother to live in the underworld. The underworld looked like a network of underground caves and was where most demons live. My mother doesn't particularly like me much; I think it has to do with me acting more human than demon, as seen by my demon form

My brother is called Cole; in his demon form he calls himself Balthazar, his powers are stronger than mine but I'm better at hand to hand combat but we're about even when it comes to weapons. We were very close but he was always so busy. Mom was trying to get him trained as an assassin, so he's spent most of his time training. At the moment he likes using an athame.

When I was 9 my mom took me to Rome, she had some sort of appointment with a man called the Immortal. When we got to the Immortal's home she left me alone to wonder the house while she went upstairs with the Immortal and 2 women, a blonde and a brunette. Even at that age I knew they were vampires but the brunette seemed strange. She kept talking about the stars talking to her and some person called Miss Edith.

After a while I had ended up sitting on the floor near the front door when 2 vampires burst in. One, I remember, was scary. He was tall and bulky with dark hair and an aura that screamed danger. The other one, however, fascinated me. He wasn't very tall compared to the dark haired one and had sandy brown curls, he was lean and had the most beautiful blue eyes that I had ever seen, they reminded me of the sea.

"Well what do we have here?" I remember the dark haired one smirked. I think he had been talking about me.

"Leave the little bit alone, Angelus. We got to find the girls anyway." The blue eyed one said. The one I assumed must me called Angelus rolled his eyes and looked at the nice one in annoyance.

"William, my boy, you've really got a lot to learn." Angelus had laughed at that and slapped him on the back, while grinning at me evilly. "There's always time for art." He walked towards me and I stood up ready to defend myself. I hadn't really wanted to attack because of the William guy but I knew I would if I had to.

"Are you looking for the two vampires that came here earlier," I asked. That seemed to stop the dark haired one. Both of them had looked angry even though I didn't know why. I remember William had calmed down enough to ask where they were.

"They went up stairs with my mom and the Immortal." I told him. He looked even angrier then. I didn't see Angelus' reaction as he stormed up the stairs. William stormed after him and with a clenched jaw muttered a thanks.

Mom had come down quickly after that buttoning up her shirt and looking flustered, telling me that we were leaving. Ever since then whenever I could I would try and watch William, or Spike as he liked to be called now, like at the Boxer Rebellion in China. At aged 16 I watched as Spike fought with the slayer from the doorway.

I watched as Spike got trapped between a wall and the slayer who had a staked raised, ready to strike. I got an energy ball ready to stop her when an explosion shot out from Spike's right, distracting her. Spike used her distraction to end their killing dance. I saw them say something to each other before he went for her neck before I was forced to go thanks to Spike's sire walking towards me. I shimmered out before she had a chance to notice me. That, unfortunately, was the last time I saw Spike for a very long time. Every time I tried to find him after that day I couldn't or was interrupted, usually by my brother, but I did hear of Spike's reputation. Spike became known as the slayer of slayers after he killed his second one decades later and he was famous in the demon world for his vicious nature and love of the fight. Though he was also famous for his 'devotion' to his sire. I would have to do something about that sometime.


	2. Chapter 2

Cole and I stood in the middle of the white circle. Smoke seemed to caress our feet while only remaining in the circle. We stood side by side waiting for why the Triad had summoned us.

They were a strange triumvirate. The only time they were ever seen were around the circle me and Cole were standing in, always in their blood red robes. They may as well have been ruling the underworld since they were seen more than the Source. The Source, however, did rule and the Triad acted as his second in command. I had never been before the Triad before but I knew that Cole had since he used to be a member of the Brotherhood of the Thorn, that and he was the best assassin there was. Cole had become famous as Balthazar for killing witches but barely anyone knew of me which served as a good advantage for us. On occasion I would help Cole on his missions but since it was so rare I hadn't built a reputation.

"Balthazar, your recent successes have proved you worthy enough to try where others have failed..." one of the robed figures complimented, I think it was a compliment anyway.

"Your mission is to destroy the Charmed Ones." Another one continued. The Charmed Ones, they were the three most powerful witches in the world, good witches, I knew my brother was good but even I wasn't sure he was that good. Though I was concerned I kept my face expressionless, I wasn't stupid enough to give anyone a chance to critise me for my human side. I felt and saw from the corner of my Cole stiffen but I couldn't see any other outward changes that showed his concerns.

"If you chose to accept the mission you will have full access to all the information your... predecessors have gathered," the last one said. I could almost hear the smirk and threat in his voice. Cole couldn't decline the mission; they would kill him if he did.

"Am I supposed to help him then?" I snapped a really bad habit that I did whenever I was worried or angry. I winced internally at showing disrespect to the Triad.

"No," the first one explained with anger clearly in his voice but trying to remain calm. "You will be going to the hell mouth and making sure no one takes control of it." I was shocked; I was going to the hell mouth, the mouth of hell, the Boca Del Infierno. I couldn't help but notice that he wasn't even pretending I had a choice. "The Source thought you would be better at blending in with the mortals." I could almost hear the glee at the dig to my human side. I narrowed my eyes in anger.

"And how the hell am I supposed to do that?" I shouted in annoyance. Not a good idea when talking to three powerful demons who control most of the underworld but I was mad. All I got in reply was two simple words that were said by the three of them in unison like they were one being.

"The Slayer."


	3. Chapter 3

I spent the next few months acting like a spy by following the Slayer. The Triad had learnt that the Slayer was supposed to go to the Californian hell mouth and they wanted me to make use of that, but being the cryptic idiots they were, didn't give any idea how other then I was supposed to play nice with the mortals, in their own words of course. This Slayer was called Elizabeth Summers but apparently her nickname was Lizzie. One of the main things I noticed about her was her want and desperate need for a normal life, which helped me come up with the perfect plan.

Lizzie's parents were in the middle of a divorce when she killed Lothos, one of the most annoying vampires I had ever met but that was twenty years ago so he might have changed... Yeah right, most vampires were idiots that didn't keep up with the times. Lizzie being the hopeful little teen she was confessed everything about vampires to her parents, hoping they would believe her and be understanding. She wished. Instead of comforting their distraught daughter they threw her into a mental hospital. She was only their a few weeks but during that time her mother finished making plans to move to Sunnydale, home of the hell mouth, and they were due to move there in two months.

One night the Slayer's parents went out together to sign whatever it was they needed for their divorce, so little Lizzie went out patrolling. It obviously wasn't her lucky day. She came across a group of vampires feeding off what looked like a couple. She, like the predictable Slayer she was, started fighting them. After she finished dusting them she went over to the couple to check their pulse. I watched from on a roof directly above that as soon as she saw the faces of the couple she let out a piercing scream. The bodies were her parents.

I watched for a whole month as she grieved, patrolled, ate and slept. It was like she was on repeat, she just did the same thing everyday again, and again and again until I finally made my move. Unlike Cole I didn't have 'predecessors' to give me information on my mission so I had to keep watching. Stupid lucky brother. He'd already made first contact with his mission.

Lizzie was on patrol, how unusual, when she ran into a pair of Fyarl demons, which was weird one because they were together and two because they usually act as bodyguards or hired goons, even though it was weird I didn't dwell on it too much since they gave me a great opening. The slayer managed to kill one of them, barely, but the second one had used her new weakened state to his...hers...its advantage and wrapped its hands around her neck to snap. Just as it was about to kill I shimmered behind it, its bulky form hiding me from the slayer's view, and killed it with one of my silver daggers that I always kept hidden on my person. It fell on its side, dropping Lizzie to the floor as well. I offered her a hand to help her up but she just stared at it like it was diseased and got herself up. She didn't go into a fighting stance but I could tell she was ready to attack me if I said the wrong thing.

"Who the hell are you?" She demanded, hands now on hips glaring at me like I just kicked he puppy. I almost laughed but stopped myself at the risk of losing this great opportunity. This was the first time I saw her up close so I took the chance to study her. She had mousy brown hair that usually was shoulder length but at the moment was in a messy ponytail. Her eyes were a light blue and she was a couple of inches taller than my 5ft 3 self. She was wearing plain black tracksuit bottoms with a simple white tank top and trainers.

"A friend," I told her lightly. "A friend with a proposition," She looked at me with and incredulous look but I could see the curiosity in her eyes. Hook.

"What could you possibly offer me?" she said blandly looking at me disbelievingly.

"A second chance," I watched as her thin brows furrowed in confusion. I smirked inwardly, so predictable. Before she could start asking what on Earth I was talking about I carried on. "Aren't you sick of being the Slayer?" I paused for a dramatic second. "Well here's your chance. I'll take over all your slayer duties and you are free to do whatever you want, where ever you want. The watchers won't come after you since they will think I'm the slayer. The idiots that they are don't know what you look like, all they have is your name and where you live. I'll even help you get a new name and place." I offered.

I could see the inner conflict going through her eyes as she tried to weigh up the pros and cons and decide if she could trust me.

"What would you get in return?" she asked uncertainly. Line.

"A chance to be famous in the supernatural world," I lied easily; a look of disgust crossed her face. "I'm a witch and I want to make sure that no one messes with me and they won't if they think I'm the Slayer. Besides what you got to lose?"

And sinker.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N Just experimenting a bit so tell me if you prefer this story in first person or not. If enough people tell me they prefer it in first person I'll rewrite the chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Buffy or Charmed, though there will be speech used from the shows.

...

Buffy could not help but feel that the population of Sunnydale, California, were complete idiots. She was completely stunned that the people of the town had no idea of the supernatural or that anything strange was going on at all. The death rate was sky high and she couldn't understand how they accepted BBQ forks in the neck as a good explanation for most of those deaths and injuries. It was completely ridiculous as far as she was concerned.

She had been in the town for about a week and she was just about to start her first day of high school. To say she was not pleased was an understatement. She was pissed and ready to kill anyone in sight if they so much as looked at her wrong. She had been taken over the house the late Joyce Summers had originally planned to live in with her daughter, the Slayer Elizabeth 'Liz' Summers. Buffy had a lot of fun forcing her brother Cole to come to the god forsaken town to help her decorate the place. They could have used magic but they wanted some bonding time before they really got totally involved in their missions. While they were demons they were still half human at least so they were a bit sentimental, to each other anyway.

The down stairs was decorated in neutral colours, mainly to be used for show if any mortals came round. Buffy claimed the master bedroom and decorated it in a mixture of red, black and dark polished wood. A four poster bed dominated the room with its blood red sheets; a few chester drawers littered the room and a full length mirror. The second bedroom was donned as a spare bedroom or more likely Cole's room in case he dropped by and in case of emergencies for him. It was made a bit lighter with blue walls and a black border so it was similar to that of his room in the apartment he had in San Francisco. The last room was about the size of a small study. That was turned into an altar and weapon room. It had black walls with shelves and displays on them holding an array of weapons and potions. There was even a book shelf which held volumes and manuscripts on demons and magic. The door itself was magically warded so that no one could get in who didn't share the same blood as Buffy or unless someone of her blood let them in. The basement of the house was turned into a training room. Mats covered the floor and wall had full length mirror panels on it with targets scattered on the other walls. All in all, the entire house was set up perfectly for Buffy to keep training and to pretend to be human.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Being forced, thanks to having to fit in with the normal humans, did not make Buffy happy. During an introductory talk with the principle she was sorely tempted to either cut his tongue out or sleep. The day had got even more annoying with some girl bumping into her making her drop her things and some snivelling boy trying to talk to her. Once she managed to get everything back into her bag she walked off pretending she didn't hear the boy calling after her. A girl called Cordelia let her read her textbook in the history class then proceeded to give her a popularity quiz to see if she was cool enough to hang out with her. Buffy was thankful that she always kept up with pop culture otherwise she would have had no idea what the girl was talking about. Though it was sort of fun for Buffy to listen to Cordelia make fun of a redhead called Willow. When Cordelia told the half demon, on the way to the library, how Willow was probably one of the smartest people in the school and great with computers, Buffy came up with a plan. She thought it might be a good idea having useful 'friends'.

The library looked empty when Buffy stepped in it. Cordelia, much to Buffy's relief, didn't follow her in.

"Hello," she called out. "Is anybody here?" she went up to the checkout counter and couldn't help but notice a newspaper with an article about a missing boy circled. A man wearing a tweed suit and glasses came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. The demon hybrid swirled around and was about to take out her athame that was strapped to her side but stopped when she saw it was a human. She exhaled, putting on a dumb blonde. "Anybody's here!"

"Can I help you?" the old man asked.

"I was looking for some, well, books. I'm new." She explained.

"Miss Summers?" he queried. A look of joy appearing on his face. The old man was called Rupert Giles and he was a watcher. He had been waiting for 'Miss Summers' ever since he had been assigned the hell mouth to be her watcher. Little did he know that he would never meet the real Elizabeth Summers.

"Good call! Guess I'm the only new kid, Huh?" She joked. She was not in the mood to deal with the man but she was playing nice like the Triad had told her to, though not in those words. Mr Giles rushed behind the counter.

"I'm Mr. Giles. The librarian. I was told you were coming," he said.

"Great! So, um, I'm gonna need 'Perspectives on 20th Century..." Buffy started but Giles interrupted her-

"I know what you're after," with a grin he pulled out a large old book with the word 'VAMPYR' on the front in gold leaf. Buffy looked the man up and down.

"Lets see. English, wears tweed and is giving out books on vampires. You must be a watcher," she responded with contempt. Buffy had never liked the Watchers Council. She may be a demon but even she found it ridiculous and cruel to send a young girl out to kill demons by herself, without any friends or family. "I'm out of here." Buffy said walking out. She was not going to listen to a watcher tell her what to do. She might listen to him later, when she was in a better mood.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

In the girls locker rooms two girls were gossiping, mostly about Buffy. One of them opened a locker and the body of a man fell out. Both the girls screamed as loud as they could, not even noticing the two little holes in his neck from where the vampire known as Darla who had drank from him the night before.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

In the quad at the school Willow, the redhead who Cordelia had made fun of earlier, was sitting on a bench. Buffy came up to her and introduced herself. She tried to be friendly to her but Willow doubted her sincerity at first since she was hanging out with Cordelia. She did have every right to doubt the demon since the only reason she was being so nice was because Buffy wanted to gain her trust so that she had someone with the knowledge of computers at her disposal, just in case of emergencies. It was always useful to know useful people after all. They talked to each other till Willow's friends Xander and Jesse arrived. Xander was the boy who helped Buffy pick up her stuff earlier and also, which Buffy didn't know, crashed while on his skateboard at the begging of school when he first saw Buffy. Buffy played nice with them even though she wanted to rip their throats out, especially Xander's, but she thought that Willow wouldn't really trust her if she did that.

"Well, you know we wanted to welcome ya, make ya feel at home unless you have a scary home..." Jesse said.

"And return this," Xander cut in, holding up a stake. Buffy stared at worriedly. How the hell am I meant to explain that, she thought, cursing internally. "The only thing I can think is that you're building a really little fence." He handed it to her which she hastily out back into her bag.

"Hah, no, um, actually it was for self-defence. Everyone has them in L.A. Pepper spray is just so passé," she quickly excused. It was a partial truth; it was really used for self defence. Every good liar would tell you that using as much truth as possible makes anything a more believable lie. They all seemed to accept her answer and continued to talk to her. Another person barged into their conversation, this time Cordelia. It was clear that Jesse had a crush on the so called Queen B of the school to which she showed disdain to. She mentioned something about gym being cancelled because of a dead body found in a locker.

"A dead guy? In a locker?" Buffy asked disbelievingly. She thought demons were smarter than that. Even if the residents of the town did seem to be blind to anything supernatural that didn't mean the vampires or any other creature should be lazy in hiding their messes. Magic isn't supposed to be revealed to the general populous. That was something both good and evil agreed on.

"Yeah, stuffed in Aura's locker," Cordelia told the fake Slayer like she couldn't understand how anyone could doubt her. Buffy thought that she should check it out to see what idiot would be stupid enough to leave a body in a school locker room so quickly excused herself.

Buffy walked up to the locker room and tried the door. Seeing it was locked she looked around to make sure no one could see her and shimmered into the room. She appeared in front of a man shaped lump covered in a blanket. The hybrid drew back the fabric to see a marble body. On its neck, clearly visible for all the world to see, were to holes of a vampire bite. They were too big to be that of the bat vampires, vampires that were ruled by a queen and were able to turn into bats, which left what was known as the demonic kind. They were named that because their face seemed demonic when they were in their vampire visage. Buffy couldn't help but remember that Spike was one of the demonic vampires. Even after all this time Buffy had a deep obsession with William the Bloody and made sure she heard all the news about him though she hadn't seen him since he killed his first slayer in the Boxer Rebellion. She even thought that she might love him which is why she had yet to actually sleep with anyone, though that didn't stop her from doing other things.

Buffy stormed back to the library, angry at the stupid vampire that left their food uncleaned up, hoping to get any information from the librarian on any major vampires in the town. Pushing the doors opening and going back to her idiot persona she called out-

"Okay, what's the stitch?"

"Sorry?" Giles' voice asked coming out from behind the stacks.

"You heard about the dead guy right? The dead gut in the locker?" she carried on. To which he answered affirmative. She all but threw her bag onto the table and walked to the stairs. "Cause it's the weirdest thing. He's got two little holes in his neck and all his blood's been drained. Isn't that bizarre? Aren't you just going, ooo?"

"I was afraid of this," the watcher replied simply. Buffy rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"You think you could have told me that," she retorted letting her actual personality show through. "What idiot vampire would kill on campus?"

"I'm afraid I'm not familiar with the vampires of this town," Giles answered. Buffy felt like strangling him at his lack of usefulness. "Will he rise?"

"Who?" Buffy questioned.

"The boy." Buffy rolled her eyes at that. Do the watchers know anything, she thought.

"No. He's just dead." she responded, thinking 'duh'.

"Can you be sure?" he said back. Buffy narrowed her eyes. She didn't like people questioning her like she wasn't smart enough to know things for sure.

"To make a vampire they have to suck your blood, and then you have to suck their blood. It's like a whole big sucking thing. Mostly, they're just gonna kill you." Buffy informed him, starting to walk away. She didn't think she could keep pretending she didn't want to kill the stupid human.

"You really have no idea what's going on, do you? You think it's a coincidence your being here? That boy was just the begging." Giles shouted after. Buffy picked up her bag and turned back round to face him.

"One: I don't believe in coincidences." She told him, letting her anger show. "Two: I think I know more about this place then you give me credit for and three: Leave me alone!" she continued her walk out of the room. The Librarian followed her out intending to force her to listen but she just carried on walking not even giving him a second glance.

Once both the watcher and the fake slayer were out the room, Xander came out from behind the stacks. He had come in to try and get some books which Giles was helping him with when Buffy came in. Giles had forgotten all about him when talking to the girl so the brunette heard everything. He was sorely confused at what the two had said but sneaked out before Giles came back. He needed to get to the bottom of it.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Buffy was on her way to the Bronze, a club that Cordelia had mentioned to her, when she felt someone following her. She purposely walked herself into an alley to trap the stalker then shimmered away for second to get them to enter it. She shimmered behind a burly figure wearing, what looked like from behind, a black suit. Since he hadn't noticed her behind him she kicked him in the back to get his attention. He fell to the floor but quickly got up.

"Is there a problem, ma'am?" he asked. Buffy defiantly recognised him. He was a vampire, a ruthless one at that. The almighty Angelus though Buffy knew full well that he had his soul restored and went by Angel now. Not that she was going to tell him that. The first and one of nearly the only times Buffy had seen the ex leader of the Scourge of Europe, was when she was nine. This also happened to be the first time she saw Spike as well.

"Yeah, there's a problem. Why are you following me?" Buffy retorted, not at all happy to see him. That time when she was nine he threatened to kill her. She could tell he was about to answer and added- "I already know you're a vampire." A scowl crossed his face.

"People seem to think you're the Slayer and I was trying to find out why since I know you aren't." Was his answer. Buffy was not happy that he knew but she didn't reveal that she was a demon or that she knew who he was.

"I'm taking over for Lizzie. She wanted a normal life so we decided that my witch powers could be used like her Slayer ones. How do you know?" Buffy made sure to use the girl's nickname to make it a bit more believable but even she thought she was pushing what was believable.

"I, um, followed her for a bit after she was called." Angel answered and the fake slayer couldn't believe that he believed her lie.

"Ok, stalker, who are you?" Buffy asked pretending she didn't know.

"A friend," he responded then walked away. Buffy snorted at the idea that Angel, a disgrace to the vampire world, thought she wanted him as a friend. Laughing the half demon entered the club. She walked up to the bar and took a seat next to Willow who was sitting there. They talked for a bit till Buffy noticed a familiar old man standing on the upper level of the club. She excused herself and made her way up the stairs to him. Giles was leaning against the railing watching the writhing bodies below. Buffy came up beside him.

"So, you like to party with the students. Isn't that kinda skanky?" she quipped. To her the watcher looked completely out of place on the club full of dancing young people.

"Oh, right, this is me having fun. Watching... clown hair prance  
about is hardly my idea of a party. I'd much rather be at home with a  
cup of Bovril and a good book," Giles retorted. He was not happy to be here but he had a job to do.

"You need a personality, stat!" Buffy mocked. She did not appreciate being stalked by anyone let alone to old men, though the first didn't look that old even if he was older.

"This is a perfect breeding ground for vampire activity." He told her like she didn't already know, indicating to the bodies below. "It's dark, it's crowded... Besides, I knew you were likely to show up, and I have to make you understand."

"I understand about being the Slayer it's just I'm not going to let it rule my life." Buffy informed him. It was a partial lie. She did know about Slayers. Shi figured that Giles would have got the watcher diaries about her that Merrick kept in Lizzie so would expect her to want to have a normal life, like she ever could. Buffy looked around at the dance floor wishing she could be part of them. One of the few things she loved doing, apart from fighting, was dancing. For some strange reason she loved figure ice skating the most though she did learn ballet for a while before she had to go back to being a proper demon. She narrowed her eyes when she saw Willow talking to a vampire.

"What's wrong?" Giles asked noticing her look. She pointed to where Willow was. Buffy was not going to let her be a happy meal for some vamp; she needed her, or potentially needed her.

"Isn't that..." the watcher started, surprised that the young woman who had seemed so shy and smart was all but flirting with a male, a vampire male at that.

"Willow," Buffy finished for him.

"What's she doing?" he questioned, unsure of what to do.

"Seizing the moment!" she answered then started to and rescue the redhead. The vampire lead Willow away and Buffy tried her best to follow but she lost them so tried the back rooms. She broke a leg off a chair as a makeshift stake then seeing movement by the restroom she took the figure by the trout and pushing it against the wall. Seeing it was just the annoying girl, Cordelia she quickly let her go.

"God! What is your childhood trauma?" Cordelia exclaimed and her entourage appeared out of the same door she just came out of.

"Have you guys seen Willow? Did she come by here?" Buffy asked, completely ignoring the girl.

"Why? Do you need to attack her? Jeez!" the Queen B shouted. Buffy didn't respond just turned and continued her search for the computer genius. She ran into Giles who wasn't happy at her lack of a kill but she told him that she would deal with it. She ran outside and bumped into Xander. She was really getting fed up with people interrupting her search but she tried to find out where the vampire would take her but the boy just replied-

"Why? Oh, hey, I hope he's not a vampire, because then you might have to slay him." That made Buffy freeze but she quickly recovered.

"Was there a... a school bulletin? Was it I-in the newspaper? Is there anyone in this town who doesn't know I'm the Slayer?" he didn't need to know that she wasn't really the Slayer.

"No. I only know that you *think* that you're the Slayer and the reason why I know that..." Xander said. Buffy rolled her eyes at his stupidity and interrupted-

"Well, whatever, it doesn't matter, just tell me, where would Willow go?" the boy suddenly looked scared all of a sudden

"You're serious!" cried Xander. He was staring to believe the whole vampire theory finally and was all of a sudden worried for his best friend.

"We don't find her and there's gonna be one more dead body in the morning!" Buffy informed him completely serious.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ….

Buffy finally managed to track them. It would have been done quicker if she had been able to go into her demon form but with Xander following her she couldn't. They were in a mausoleum. Jesse was there and so was another vampire, one that Buffy recognized from when she was a child. Darla.

"Well, this is nice. I-it's a little bare, but a dash of paint, a few throw pillows... call it home!" Buffy wisecracked walking in and to behind the coffin so the vampires would focus on her to give the mortals a chance to run.

"Buffy, we bail now, right?" Xander called out. You could hear the fear in his voice.

"Not yet!" the vampire, named Thomas, who lead Willow said. The vamps started to close in on her. Buffy turned to Darla.

"Now, we can do this the hard way or... well, actually there's just the hard way." She told the vampire. I her mind she was coming up with plan. It was a known fact amongst the demons and vampires that the Master was trapped underneath Sunnydale and that Darla was his most beloved childe. Buffy thought it might be useful to be in the Master's good books. He couldn't rule the Hellmouth while trapped but he did have some control on a good amount of the vampire population.

"That's fine with me!" Darla smirked out.

"Are you sure? Now, this in not gonna be pretty. We're talking violence, strong language, adult content..." Buffy informed her trying to keep up appearances with the humans. Thomas roared and tied to attack her from behind but Buffy simply pulled out her makeshift stake from earlier and staked him without looking. Darla was stunned at this. She knew that Buffy wasn't a Slayer, she could tell that from her blood. She smelled human to the older vampires so she shouldn't have been able to do that. "See what happens when you roughhouse?"

"He was young and stupid!" Darla theorized, thinking of the only thing she could to explain how someone who she thought was a human managed to do what she did. Seeing the perfect opportunity told Xander to run which the idiot boy obeyed. Helping Willow hold Jesse up, Xander and the other mortals left running to their homes undisturbed. Once they were gone Buffy brought forth an energy ball in her hand to stop Darla from attacking and used a similar line to that that she used on the actual Slayer.

"Now, I have a proposition for you,"


	5. Chapter 5

A.N: sorry I haven't updated this story. I've been trying to concentrate on 'Runaway'. Thank you to those who reviewed or added my to their alerts or favourites, it's really boosted my confidence. If anyone is interested I'm looking for a beta reader for this story.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Now, I have a proposition for you."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … .. … … … … .

"What could you possibly want?" the vampire hissed out. She didn't appreciate being tricked by a demon. Though the energy ball wouldn't kill her it would hurt a lot and possibly wound her. Darla hadn't spent much time around demons but she remembered one that had the ability to throw fire which of course would kill her kind. She had no way to guarantee that the woman in front of her didn't have that power so she stayed cautious. What the vampire didn't know was that Buffy couldn't kill her. The Triad had ordered that she not kill any member of the Aurelian line unless they interrupted her mission. They had made it very clear that Buffy's life was extendable. The Aurelian line or clan was considered vamp royalty since it was thought they were direct descendents of the first original vampire. The Order of Aurelius was an elite few of their line who focused on bringing hell on Earth and worshiping the Old Ones. The Order and the clan were led by the Master or Heinrich Joseph Nest as he was sometimes called. The Master had significant control of all the demonic vampires so was useful to keep around. The triumvirate knew of their royal status and didn't want nor have the time to deal with chaos that they thought their deaths would bring.

Also Buffy didn't exactly want to kill her. While she had no problem killing the vampire if she attacked, Buffy didn't really want to kill Spike's family, well immediate family anyway. So really she just would not kill the Scourge of Europe unless it was Angel, the souled version only though, unless she had to.

"I'll let you live if you take me to the Master," Buffy offered. Darla didn't need to know that Buffy wouldn't follow through.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

At the risk of death Darla agreed to the proposition. The entrance to the passageway that led to Nest was in the mausoleum that they were in. It was secured by an iron gate, during the day the gate was chained up. Darla led the fake Slayer through a network of underground tunnels that went under the whole town. When Buffy stopped hearing rats scuttling about she knew they were nearing the Master's lair. The two women ended up at what appeared to be an underground cavern but was actually the remains of a church. It had collapsed a few decades ago in an earthquake when the Master had last tried to open the Hellmouth. Buffy was surprisingly comfortable in the lair, it sort of reminded her of the underworld with its dark cave like qualities. It was damp and there were few pools of water on the floor. The walls were covered with candles and torches of fire. Years of candle wax cakes the walls. Sound seemed to echo slightly showing how big the cavern actually was.

The Master himself was standing near the remains of a cross, facing them as they entered. He stood in an outfit of black which contrasted with his white skin. His face was left in a perpetual demonic face that was similar to that of a bat. It was said that it was stuck like that because he was so old and grown past the curse of human features. Another blonde burly man was there but he posed no threat to Buffy.

"Is this for me?" The Master said. It had been so long for him since he had a human and he was glad to have one that looked as young as he thought Buffy was. The fake Slayer smirked at him thinking she was a meal, though she wasn't sure if she should take that as a compliment or not. She did so enjoy tricking people without even trying.

"Sorry not a meal, I'm here on business, Nest," Buffy told him. John was surprised at what he thought was a human's boldness and that she knew of one of his names but she piqued his interest.

"Then why are you here child?" he queried. She walked closer to the head vampire. She wasn't afraid of him even if she wasn't allowed to kill him. If she had to she could shimmer out. The other man moved to step forward but the Master gave him a look that told him to stay. What could a human do to him?

"I'm here on order Triad," She started, with an air of authority. She couldn't help but wonder if Spike would come and join his family. All but Drusilla were at the Hellmouth and if Angelus came back then the Scourge of Europe could reform. "They wish to make sure that the Hellmouth remains leaderless and unopened."

"And why would the Triad send a human?" he countered, not believing her. She smelt like a mortal. Nest knew that the Triad may as well rule the demon world but he had no previous encounters with them. Why would they send a girl to order him around? Buffy's smirk broadened and mischief entered her eyes. She formed an energy ball in her hand. She threw it up into the air and caught it again reveling in the straightening of the Master's already stiff posture.

"Who says I'm human?" she put forward. John knew he was in a dangerous situation now. Like Darla he knew the energy ball itself wouldn't kill him, the problem was that he couldn't tell what other powers she may have. Also there was the issue that she didn't smell like a demon. If the Triad had found a way to mask their demons scent then there would be no way for vampires to tell who was human and those who weren't, short of drinking their blood or seeing them use their powers.

Buffy was enjoying having some respect; she was so used to everyone treating her as if she was beneath them because of her father's blood. As far as she was concerned the Master had no need to find out about that side of her. "So are you going to take control or open this place or not?" she mocked.

"No," he lied. In truth Nest planned to unleash hell on Earth just like the Order had always wanted, after his release. There wasn't much the Triad could do once he did so he didn't worry too much about their orders; he just had to make sure they didn't find out before hand. The Master reluctantly did admit though was that he was planning to be released from his prison. There was a ritual that was going to be performed tomorrow called the Harvest in which Luke, the blonde vampire in the room, would become the vessel of the Master so that Nest could reach full strength and get out of the cavern.

"That's ok," Buffy agreed though she doubted the Triad would when she told them. She turned to Darla and Luke who had wisely remained silent all this time. "Just don't kill the redhead from earlier. I have plans for her." She didn't elaborate on these plans but they agreed. "Word of warning, I'm posing as the Slayer. The real one is off hiding trying to have a 'normal life'." She rolled her eyes at that. She couldn't understand how anyone would want to be a helpless human, it was her worst fear. "You know I've met you before?" That was directed only at the female vamp.

"I would have remembered meeting you," Darla hissed. She really disliked the half demon.

"You slept with my mum with Drusilla and the Immortal," Buffy reminded her. "You know, Rome, 1894. I was only a kid at the time." Darla got a slight dreamy look at the thought of the Immortal then remembered what she should be focusing on.

"You're Elizabeth's daughter!" Darla exclaimed. Buffy was surprised that the vampire remembered her mother's name but didn't dwell on it. She really should have because finding out she was the daughter of Elizabeth stopped her slight fear of the fake demon. Elizabeth and Darla had kept in contact since that day in Italy. So Darla knew all about Buffy.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Later that night Buffy repeated all that the Master told her to the Triad. They were attentive but distrusted the leader of the Aurelius line. They gave the go ahead to stop the Harvest as long as she did it secretly. While they did not trust him they still wanted an alliance between themselves and the Master.


	6. The Harvest

The next day at school the three teenagers cornered Buffy in the hallways. The night before Xander told them everything, about the vampires, that Buffy fought them and that Giles was involved in some way. Willow almost had a nervous breakdown when he had finished but she had no choice but to believe him after what she saw the previous night. Unfortunately for Buffy these teens were the only ones in town who didn't ignore the things that go bump in the night.

"We need to know more," Willow told Buffy. If it had been anyone else Buffy might have thought she was demanding the information but this girl was too shy for that. The half demon had no desire to go into a long conversation on vampires and Slayers so she dragged them to Giles. She was forced to tell the watcher what happened after she left the club, obviously leaving out what happened after the three friends left. She made an excuse that Darla had run out of the mausoleum and had gotten away. Giles hadn't been happy and scolded her on revealing her secret identity but Buffy just said that she had no choice and to hurry up and explain everything to the kids.

"This world is older than any of you know," Giles lectured to teens. Giles was wandering around his bookcases picking up odd tomes here and there while the three friends: Willow, Xander and Jesse listened to him. Xander was pacing around the bottom of the steps while his friends sat on chairs around the table. Buffy was sitting on another chair trying not to look bored or kill the watcher for his long boring speech. "Contrary to popular mythology, it did not begin as a paradise. For untold eons demons walked the Earth. They made it their home, their... their Hell. But in time they lost their purchase on this reality. The way was made for mortal animals, for, for man. All that remains of the old ones are vestiges, certain magicks, certain creatures..."

"And vampires," Buffy interrupted getting straight to the point. If it wasn't for the fact she thought she could use the redhead and she was in the room the fake Slayer would have ripped the throat out of the men in the room. They were a risk to the exposure of magic and every demon knew that they weren't to risk exposure for anything. It was an unspoken rule, a law that was to be honoured… well it was actually spoken in the Source's oath at his crowning ceremony but that was in some language that very few people could understand. Buffy only knew because she had found a translation of it one day in some book.

"Okay, this is where I have a problem. See, because we're talking about vampires. We're having a talk with vampires in it," Xander complained, emphasising 'talk'. He was beyond confused but he wanted, needed to know more. While the thought that there was a whole other world out there that he had never noticed scared him, he finally had a chance to know more than most people did. He had always felt weak, mostly due to his overbearing and sometimes abusive father, but now he might have the chance to prove that he wasn't a wimp, that he was a man.

"Isn't that what we saw last night?" Willow asked. She too was disappointed with herself that she had noticed what was actually going on but her naturally inquisitive nature was desperate to learn more.

"No. No, those weren't vampires, those were just guys in thundering need of a facial. Or maybe they had rabies. It could have been rabies. And that guy turning to dust? Just a trick of light," Buffy mocked but trying not to seem like she was. She was trying to get the trust of the redhead which she doubted she would get if she sounded patronising.  
"Oh, I, I need to sit down," the computer nerd remarked making Buffy roll her eyes.  
"You are sitting down," the demon retorted. Mortals could be such idiots, she thought.

"So vampires are demons?" Jesse finally spoke out. Jesse's head was spinning. To him it seemed that his whole world was falling apart. Everything that he thought he knew was wrong and all he wanted to do was go and hide. Problem was he had no other friends.

"The books tell the last demon to leave this reality fed off a human, mixed their blood. He was a human form possessed, infected by the demon's soul. He bit another, and another, and so they walk the Earth, feeding... Killing some, mixing their blood with others to make more of their kind. Waiting for the animals to die out, and the old ones to  
return," the librarian addressed. For his part he was nervous at telling these children about a world he thought they weren't ready for. It didn't even cross his mind that the Slayer herself was supposed to be the same age as them so if his idea was right, she wasn't ready for it either. However now that they knew there was not much that he could do and they did seem to be taking it well.

"And a Slayer is?" Xander queried.

"For as long as there have been vampires, there's been the Slayer. One girl in all the world, a Chosen One," Giles answered, it was clear that he was about to give another speech.

"He loves doing this part," Buffy commented, hoping it would shut him up.  
"Alright. The Slayer hunts vampires, Buffy is a Slayer, don't tell anyone. Well, I think that's all the vampire information you need," the watcher shortened, disgruntled. He didn't appreciate being teased by someone he thought to be a teenager. The three friends all said that they wanted to help, though Jesse was reluctant to but he felt he had no other choice. Who would he hang with and talk to if he didn't help with his friends? He would be alone with no one to help lessen the blow of the putdowns of the popular people of the school.

The day, after that, went on as a normal school day, not that Buffy really knew what a normal school day was. At lunch they went back to the library and the newbies to the supernatural world was given the lowdown on vampires. When they went back to the library after school Buffy was shocked. There standing and talking to the librarian was Angel, the souled vampire himself.

During the day Angel had been waiting in the mausoleum where the passageway that led to the Master's hideout was, waiting for Buffy to show and try and thinking she would go to try and stop the leader of his line. When she didn't show he broke down the gate to the entrance and used the passageways to get to the school. He had to warn the girl posing as the Slayer about the Harvest. When he realized that she was still in class he went to the Watcher. The night before Angel had followed Buffy into the club without her knowing. He had seen her with Giles and had taking an obvious guess that he was meant to be the Slayer's watcher. So while Buffy and her new gang were in their last class Angel had gone to Giles and told him everything he knew on the Harvest. While he didn't actually lie to the watcher he did make it seem that he was a vampire hunter rather than an actual vampire.

Buffy was not happy to see him there, if he blew her cover then she was in deep trouble.

"What are you doing here?" she interrogated, her eyes flashing with anger.

"He came to tell me of a ritual that is happening today at the bronze called the Harvest," Giles informed her. She stayed staring at Angel as if to ask what he told the Watcher. The vampire shook his head slightly to say he hadn't and she relaxed. Introductions were made between everyone them the two older men said everything that they knew about the ritual and then they all came up with s plan to stop it. Much to Buffy's chagrin the teenagers had convinced Angel to help them. Giles and the teenagers followed Buffy home to get supplies; Angel said he would meet them there because there was still a bit more sunlight left. Buffy let them in and told them to stay downstairs while she got everything. She really didn't want them going into her personal space.

"I wonder where her parents are," Willow mused to her two friends from her position on the couch. Giles took off his glasses and wiped them nervously. It was a habit of his to do so whenever he needed a distraction or nervous or embarrassed.

"They died not long ago in a vampire attack, though I doubt she wishes to talk about," he hinted to the young adults. He had refrained from mentioning anything about it to the girl and he hoped that they followed him in that. He had surmised that the want of a normal life from his Slayer was due to the tragedy which was one of the reasons he wasn't pushing the secret identity and her duty on her so much. The three friends were shocked. How could someone who had lost their parents seem so happy and lively? They made a silent agreement not to say anything to Buffy about it and that they would pretend they didn't know.

Said girl came down shortly after making sure that everyone had a crossbow each as well as one for herself. She had a plan and she intended to stick to it. She also handed out bottles of holy water, crosses and stakes.

By the time they got to the Bronze the ceremony had started and Angel was waiting for them by the locked doors of the club.

"You guys try the back entrance, and I'll find my own way," Buffy ordered. Once they were out of sight she shimmered to the upper level of the inside of the club. She had the perfect view of everything going on below. Luke was on the stage and vampires were bringing people up to him so he could drain then throw away. The mortals were whimpering and crying out in fear. Buffy jumped up onto the rail so she could sit down to watch making sure that the crossbow was hanging across her neck. Watching all the destruction was kind of fun for Buffy and she really wished she was helping them. All this acting human was making her desperate for a decent fight, but no... she had to pretend to be a good little human... a Slayer none the less.

Buffy saw Cordelia being taken up to Luke just as she heard the humans with Angel crash through then appear below her, starting to kill the vampires below. Buffy sighed and got her crossbow ready. She was wished they had come after Cordelia had been killed before they arrived but she would get over it. She aimed and fired. The arrow hit true to its mark, right in the heart of Luke. The point of giving the humans a crossbow was so that the vampires wouldn't be able to tell who fired the killing shot and since they didn't know she was there she wouldn't be suspected so they would still trust her, well as much as they did before anyway.

Below the demon Darla was about to drink from Jesse when she saw Luke turn to dust. From the corner of her eye she spotted Angel killing more of her brethren. In a fit of rage she snapped the boy's neck too angry to even drink from him. She stormed out of the building grabbing two humans to take to her sire as she left. The vampires seeing that the vessel had been killed quickly dispersed and Buffy made sure that she was downstairs so it looked like she had been fighting with them. Later she reported back to the Triad who were pleased.


	7. All Halliwell's Eve

Buffy was seriously getting annoyed at having to act like the Slayer. Saving the lives of the humans was getting ridiculous, especially those of her new entourage. Even though they were grieving from the loss of their childhood friend, Xander and Willow still tried to help. 'Tried' being the operative word. They ended up needing saving more than anything else. She'd already had to save Xander from a gigantic praying mantis who was posing as a science teacher. That was kind of funny though, especially since the bug had looked specifically for virgin boys. The amount times she had had to save the two, along with the watcher, was annoying to the half demon.

Before all that Willow had forced her to join up for the cheerleading squad. That had turned out really fun for Buffy since a witch, who had switched bodies with her daughter and wanted to live out her cheerleading days, had cast a spell on Buffy that nearly killed her. If the watcher hadn't had been with her at every moment Buffy would have called for her brother or killed the witch herself. But unfortunately he had been, or fortunately depending on who you were asking.

It was a week before Halloween and Buffy was in her basement training room working on some of her capoeira techniques, music blaring from the stereo. Giles had given her the day off because he thought that demons took a day off on All Hallows Eve. He was wrong of course: it was vampires that took the day off and since people couldn't understand what most demons - ones that didn't look human anyway- said, they just assumed that went for all demons. In reality demons didn't so much take a day off as lay off magic a bit on the day since on All Hallows eve was the day when the veil betweens world was at its thinnest. That meant that magik was at its most powerful so also when it was at its most unreliable. Power was hard to control after all.

Buffy caught sight of the reflection of something shimmering in from an athame on the wall so shimmered herself out mid way through her macaco movement to the dagger. She grabbed it, and then as she turned threw it to whatever was coming in before she even saw who it was. Cole sidestepped the blade so that it embedded itself in the wall.

"That's not a nice way to greet your brother," he mocked with a neutral expression.

"Cole!" Buffy exclaimed and ran to hug him but stopped short when she saw what he was wearing. He was dressed like he was in the 17th century; he even had a long haired wig on that was the same color as his real hair. There were even ruffles. The fake Slayer couldn't keep the sniggers in. "Embracing the customs brother?" she joked. "What the hell are you wearing?" Cole glared at her.

"I've a new plan to kill the charmed Ones," he told her.

"What? To laugh them to death," She teased. His glare intensified.

"No. We are going back to turn Melinda Warren evil." That sobered Buffy up quickly. Melinda Warren was the ancestor of the Halliwell sisters, her powers were what started their line of powerful witches in fact. If they could go back in time and make her evil then the Charmed ones would be on their side and no longer a threat to demons. Buffy processed what he said.

"We?" She questioned. Her brother just threw her a dress and cloak that seemed accurate to the time of Melinda and told her to get changed. Buffy narrowed her eyes, not liking being bossed around by her own brother, but went upstairs to change anyway.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"So those are the Charmed Ones?" Buffy asked. She was now wearing a white shirt that had a bell sleeve with a forest green corset on top. Her skirt was made of some heavy fabric that was dark green and a black long cloak hung on her shoulders. In her hand she held a mask. They were in 17th century Virginia so the outfit was appropriate. Outside the house they were in were people out having fun in what looked like a festival. The people thought they were mocking what Halloween stood for but in fact Ruth, the organizer of it and an evil sorcerer who kidnapped Melinda Warren's pregnant mother, was tapping into the power of all Hallow eve. In the other room Charlotte, Melinda's mother, was on a bed. It was clear that she was going to go into labor sometime soon with Melinda from the deep breathes she kept taking and the way she kept clutching her stomach. Buffy did sympathies with the girl but she figured that once Charlotte experienced what being evil was like then she would feel a lot better about the whole situation. The fake Slayer was looking out the window watching four women getting thrown back by talismans that Cole ad imbued with more power to repel witches.

"Yes they are," Cole replied from next to her. Times like these were when she wished Cole had never been trained to be an assassin. While she was proud of her brother and of everything he had achieved, she hated how he was made not to show his emotions. That was one of the few things the two siblings disagreed on. Cole, due mainly to his demonic training, believed that emotions were just hindrance that should be suppressed. Buffy on the over hand thought that feelings could significantly aid a person in a fight. That emotion helped provide the fire a person needed to win a fight. These ideas were what made her seem more human in the demonic community and why she was mocked so much on her human side compared to her brother.

"How much longer Ruth?" Balthazar questioned as the old woman entered the room.

"Soon, by nightfall perhaps. You imbued the talismans with great power. Care to share your secretes? Who are you? Where did you come from? Pray tell," she interrogated. Ruth had always been the one in power but now there was a person with more if it than her. He walked closer towards the sorcerer and into the light.

"I come from the future…to change it," was his reply.

"How have you come to be here?" Ruth was now even more desperate to know about these strangers. She couldn't help but think of all the possibilities that their knowledge could bring.

"That is none of your concern," Buffy retorted. She had no like for Ruth or the way she treated the pregnant woman. Ruth kept taunting Charlotte on the fact that she had been taken and on any news of witches that were hung. Buffy saw no need for it. The girl was already in pain and there was no need to add to it. Buffy had no issues with cruelty per say, it just she saw no point in adding to pain when there was no need. Said pregnant woman gave a shrill cry from the other room.

"I'll go stay with her," Buffy told the other two then went to mother of Melinda Warren. She dampened a cloth and placed it on the head of the girl.

"Please let me go," Charlotte begged. She was scared and in pain and just wanted to go home. Buffy sighed and pushed some of the hair out of the girls face.

"I'm sorry but no. Besides it's my brother who's stopping your friends from getting to you," the half demon informed her.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

A while later and Ruth and Cole had joined Buffy in the pregnant woman's room. Cole was pacing the room while Buffy sat by Ruth as the sorcerer did a tarot reading.

"Her contractions are coming closer together," the old woman commented not looking up from the cards. Cole soaked a cloth of water and went over to Charlotte. "It won't be long now."

"Don't touch me," the girl commanded as he tried to put the cloth on her head. Cole, though his evil side was more known than his sister's, also saw no point in making the woman suffer for no reason which he more or less told her. "Really? Then let me go. I beg you."

"Even if I could, it wouldn't help. Another would be sent to take you right back," he explained. Ruth gasped making Buffy straighten. "What? What do you see?"

"**A** force of great good, from your time. Here, for the baby as well," Ruth told the two half demons who shared a look of obvious understanding. Buffy looked back down at the cards fascinated. She'd never put much trust in tarot cards before but now she was starting to doubt her pervious disbelief.

"Three of them. I'm not surprised my traveling here undoubtedly alerted the other side," Cole remarked.

"But this new force..." the fortune teller started but the male demon interrupted-

"If, it's who I think it is, I can handle them. You just make sure she stays here through midnight." Cole walked out the house with Buffy hot on his tail making sure she had her mask before she exited. They walked about the festival and watching people have fun

"How is the mission going?" Cole asked after a moment of silence. He missed being around his sister though he would never admit it. He held out his arm and Buffy looped her with his with a smile on her face.

"It's good. The hellmouth really is active. I've already killed an Aurelian, a giant bug and sent a witch to some other dimension or something," she informed him.

"Impressive," he complimented.

"Both Darla and Angelus are there, well the souled version of Angelus but he's there none the less," she revealed.

"No Spike?" her brother teased. It was no secret to him that his sister was still in love with the vampire. He'd often followed her when they were young when she went to spy on William the Bloody. Buffy even admitted that to him.

"No. No Spike, or Drusilla for that matter," She said with slight jealousy at the thought of the mad vampire.

"Will you know what they look like?" Ruth questioned as she joined the twins.

"What are you doing here? I told you to stay at the house," Cole reminded her in anger. The sorcerer had interrupted his much wanted time with his sister and went against his orders leaving an opening for the Charmed ones to ruin his plans.

"The house is guarded by men and magic. Charlotte's not going anywhere," the woman excused not thinking anything of it. Buffy rolled her eyes at the crone's stupidity.

"We've seen the future, Ruth. Your ignorance is your destiny," the older twin said before walking off with his sister leaving the crone to think on what he said.

"I really don't like her," Buffy informed putting her mask to her face.

"Neither do I," Cole agreed doing the same. He noticed a familiar witch being pursued by a man offering to find the first initial of her true love. Cole pointed them out. "That one is the youngest, Phoebe. Want to go over?" Buffy nodded and let go of her brother's arm. She might not get an opportunity to talk to a Charmed one again if Cole's plan succeeded. She walked a bit off but not far enough that she didn't hear the witch question the man how he would be able to tell the initial.

"With a simple peel of the apple," the man replied.

"Prove it," Cole called out, walking towards them. Buffy came up on the other side of the youngest sister.

"And why would you be interested, sir?" Phoebe asked. Cole and Phoebe looked into each other's eyes making Buffy worry that her brother might be recognized.

"Aren't you?" she interrupted. There was a silence and Buffy suddenly felt like she had intruded on a personal moment. The witch turned to the man to find out what she had to do. 

"First," he said while peeling the apple in his hand. "You must fill your heart, only thoughts of love. Then close your eyes and blow on the peel. Drop the peel into the water and watch." Phoebe followed his instructions and the man dropped the peal into the water.

"And how is it that apple knows this big secret?" Phoebe asked.

"It's simple, milady. Apples are the fruit of knowledge," Cole intervened before the man could. The two stared at each other again.

"It is C. The name of your true love begins with a C," the man exclaimed looking down into the bucket. All three of us looked down at it as well to see that he was indeed right. The peel had formed a c.

"Cole," Phoebe whispered and the twins' heads snapped to her. Buffy glanced at her brother to see that he was in some sort of daze. Someone bumped into Phoebe making her drop a pumpkin with a star engraved in it from out of the folds of her skirt. Ruth, who had been looking around saw this and immediately pointed to her and shouted out about Phoebe being a witch. Buffy didn't care; her attention was purely on her twin.

"No," he whispered taking a step back, his face a picture of shock. His gaze focused on the youngest Haliwell who, with her sisters, was being held by the witch hunter. Buffy stepped towards Cole and put a concerned hand on his arm.

"There's your three," Ruth yelled to the twins making Phoebe shoot a betrayed look to Cole. "Hang them! Hang them all!" The town's people all followed the cries to kill the witches. Cole and Phoebe continued staring at each other even as she was dragged away to be hung.

"Cole, what's going on?" Buffy urged. She was beyond worried about her brother now. "Tell me!"

"I… I don't know," he responded. He was completely confused. He was so surprised when the witch had said his name and some part of him that was buried deep within was pleased with that which just added to his confusion. What he knew was that he had to see her again. He turned and stormed to the nearest horse, jumping on top of it oblivious to his sister who was shouting his name. He quickly rode off to where the girls would be hung.

Buffy stood there watching as Cole left, wondering what the hell was going on, before jumping upon another horse and taking off after him.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …. … … … … … … … …

Buffy knew her brother wouldn't tell her what was wrong with him. She wasn't even sure he knew what was wrong with him. The only way to find out was to watch him when he thought no one was watching. She rode to behind a few trees that Cole was a bit more in front of, so he didn't notice her. One of the witch hunters, who Buffy thought she had heard someone call Mika, was finishing tying rope to a tree that was attached to the sisters' neck. The girls themselves were sitting on horses that were being kept in place by three men. The men made a sound and moved aside making the horses go flying and the Charmed ones hang and swing. Mika told the hunters to return which they obeyed with him closely following, though he kept looking back. What concerned Buffy more was the fact that Cole stayed longer to stare at what should be corpses before turning back, like Mika he repeatedly turned his head to look at the hung witches. Buffy couldn't help but look at the sisters to see why the men were so interested but couldn't see what was so interesting. She was about to return to Ruth's home but stopped when she heard the sound of an approaching horse. Curious, she moved back to observe.

Mika returned. He was against what the witch hunters were doing so had joined them so he could undo their work whenever possible. There was something about these three witches that made him risk his life more than he usually would, especially the oldest. She had intrigued him the second he caught sight of her. He cut them down from the tree then proceeded to cut the bindings around their wrists.

Someone's been naughty, Buffy thought. She watched as Mika and the sisters talked to each other then he rode off. Buffy took off after him, going through the trees so she wouldn't be seen by either the sister or him.

… … … … … … … … …. … … … … … … … …. .. … … … … … … … … …

Buffy plunged the dagger deep into the man's heart. Once she had returned the fake Slayer had immediately gone to Cole and Ruth and explained everything. Ruth had straight away called all her guards to get Mika who had quickly dragged him before his village. Ruth had him charged for helping witches and Buffy was the one who executed him. She pulled the blade out and the body fell to the floor. The sorcerer realized what the freedom of the witches meant and shouted for the men to check the house.

"No, I know these witches," Cole commanded and Buffy turned to him, dropping the dagger by the body. "They've already got Charlotte. Follow me, I know we're they're going." The witch hunters obeyed.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

It was night by the time they even got near the sisters and Charlotte. Ruth, Cole and Buffy rode behind the hunters. The witches were at a stone altar that was in the middle field. They had been forced to stay there because of the pregnant woman not being able to move anymore thanks to being in the middle of giving birth.

Cole stopped riding near a tree that allowed them to still see what was going on without being directly involved and Buffy followed suit. She knew what her brother was doing and was rather curious as well. Ruth questioned what they were doing and Cole replied that they were seeing what the sister's had learned.

The three of them watched as the men on horseback were stopped short by the protective circle the Charmed Ones had made.

"They've connected. It's over," the oldest Turner commented but Ruth said that it wasn't yet. Buffy's eyes widened as she watched the youngest Haliwell sit on a broom and then take off into the air. The witch flew up against the moon and cackled.

"Talk about embracing the stereotype," Buffy sniggered. She was trying to contain her laughter at the men's fear at Phoebe and they were scurrying about like ants. "That is defiantly my kind of witch." Buffy's eyes sparkled with mischief at the thought of doing what the witch was doing. She was almost jealous.

"You've gotta give them credit. They're awfully good," Balthazar observed. There was something about that witch that brought forth and confused all his emotions. Buffy could almost even hear a laugh in his voice. Both the twins got off their horses, Buffy with an amused smile on her face. "It's alright. Time's on my side." Cole tossed a pouch of something on the floor and a small portal appeared on the ground. He held out his hand for his sister.

"Why thank you kind sir," she smirked out and took the offered hand. As one they jumped into the portal that promptly closed a second after they went through, leaving Ruth there alone on her horse to stare in shock.


	8. Never Kill a Boy on the First Date

A.N: I love all of you who reviewed, you are the absolute best. Anyone interested in becoming my beta reader for this story or any of my others, please, please contact me. I really need one. I figured it would get boring if I went through the whole episode, especially if I wasn't going to change anything so there are times that I just summarized what happened for large chunks of the episode.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …. … … … … … .. … … … … … … … … … .. … …

With a roundhouse kick to the face Buffy forced the vampire to take a step back. In return he performed a jumping half-twisting kick but Buffy just ducked. He tried to punch her twice but each time she blocked him. On his third try the half demon got annoyed. She was trying to give him a chance to escape but he just kept attacking her. She grabbed hold of his arm then used a high front snap kick to hit him in the face. She released him then punched him in the sternum and again in the face making him fall to the floor.  
"We haven't been properly introduced," she quipped pulling out a stake. "I'm Buffy, and you're history!" the stake plunged into his heart and he turned to dust.  
"Poor technique," criticized Giles as he came toward her from his hiding place behind a crypt. "Prioritizing, sub-par... Execution was adequate, but a bit too bloody for my taste."

It had been two weeks since she had last seen her brother and Buffy was not happy. Her mood was not helped by the fact that, thanks to Giles, she had to do an actual patrol. He had insisted on coming with her so he could analyze her slaying skills which meant she couldn't just go home or to the Bronze like she usually did. Buffy had obviously been reluctant to let him come but the watcher had insisted and she was supposed to be a good little Slayer.  
"Giles don't mention it. It was my pleasure to make the world safe for humanity again," Buffy retorted, rolling her eyes. She didn't take criticism very well especially when it was unfounded. She could fight a hell of a lot better than she just had but she had been trying to give the vampire an opening to run away. A chance he didn't take which just made Buffy crankier.  
"I'm not saying that your methods are without merit, it's, uh, y-you're spending too much time and energy. It should simply be: plunge, and move on. Plunge and..." Giles started but stopped when something caught his eye on the ground. "Hello." He bent over to pick up a ring with his pen. It was in the ashes so it was obvious that it had belonged to the vamp. Buffy rolled her eyes at him being more interested at a piece of jewelry than what he was supposed to be, not that she really cared about his opinion. Giles thought the ring might mean something so they ended up going their separate ways so he could consult his books. Buffy was meant to continue slaying but of course she didn't. Instead she went back to his house.

At home Buffy went straight to her basement training room to get rid of some of her energy on the punching bag. While she sent a flurry of hits to the thing she let herself think on things.

She was worried about her brother. Even Willow and Xander had commented on serious she looked at times when she was thinking about the problem. Though they figured it was to do with her parents dying, as Buffy found out when she eavesdropped on their conversation one day. Buffy was surprised that they knew about the Summers' death but she didn't tell them she knew they knew.

The youngest Turner knew that something was going on between her brother and Phoebe Halliwell. That was clear from the chemistry boiling between the two when they were in Colonel Virginia. The problem was she knew there was a strong possibility that her brother would get hurt. He was sent to kill the witch so if he refused, the Triad would have him killed. If he did kill her then it could damage him badly, both emotionally and mentally. Then there was the problem on if Phoebe would accept Cole for who and what he was and all his past. Buffy wasn't sure which would be the lesser of the three evils so had no idea on how to help.

After the whole time travel thing on Halloween Buffy had forced her brother to tell her everything that had happened. He had reluctantly told her how he had planned to use the youngest sister as a way to kill the sisters, so had seduced her. Buffy hadn't said it but she thought that Cole's idea was probably not the best one in the whole world since it was clear he had developed feelings for the witch even if it wasn't clear how deep. Buffy had no clue as to what she could do to help Cole and it was frustrating to her. It didn't help that they weren't even in the same town as each other so she couldn't keep an eye on him. One thing Buffy did know was that she would protect her brother no matter what.

Underground, in the remains of a church that had collapsed during an earthquake, a powerful vampire was planning to find his anointed one.

The next day at school Buffy was in the library listening to Giles say how he basically hadn't found anything, though he had used more words, He tried to say that the symbols on the ring didn't mean anything when she showed him that there was a sun and three stars on the peice. Just as he was telling her that, Buffy found the symbol in the book she was holding. She was sitting on one of the chairs at the table, looking through any for anything interesting that she didn't already know.

"Wait, it's right here. Sun and three stars," she told the watcher not even looking at what the book said about it before handing it to him.  
"Oh, the Order of Aurelius. Yes, you're right," Giles read. Buffy's eyes widened in dread.

"What?" She questioned quickly. She hadn't known what the symbol had meant before but now that she did she wished she didn't. If that ring was supposed to be worn by the Order of Aurelius then that meant she had staked another Aurelian, but this time without the Triad's permission. If they found out then she would be in deep trouble. Buffy decided to deal with it later and put her mask back on before the watcher could see her alarm.

Giles was stopped from replying by a teenager coming into the library. He had short sandy blonde hair and was a taller than Buffy. He was dressed all in black and was carrying a backpack on his shoulder. The half demon thought that his name was Owen but she couldn't be certain, though she did know that he was some loner type that nearly never talked on anyone. Giles' head snapped up to the boy's in surprise while Buffy continued to sit but did look up.

"What do you want?" Rupert interrogated.

"A book," Owen replied, almost questionably. Giles seemed genuinely shocked at the mere idea a child would take out a book.  
"See, this is a school, and we have students, and they check out books, and then they learn things," Buffy mocked sarcastically. Even if she was worried about her vampire killing last night she couldn't resist teasing people. It was simply in her nature.  
"I was beginning to suspect that was a myth," the librarian jibed with dry humor. He was surprised at Owen's entry because it was so rare that it happened. He was starting to believe that all the pupils in the school were illiterate, excluding Willow, due to their obvious lack of reading.

"I lost my Emily. Dickinson. It's dumb, but I like her around. Kind of a security blanket," Owen explained.  
"Poetry," Giles pointed out, indicating to the stacks up the stairs.  
"I didn't think I'd find you here," the student commented to Buffy going to the bookshelf.  
"Why not?" she queried, not even bothering to get up. Owen was sort of cute and Buffy had always found poets themselves to be interesting people even if she didn't particularly like poetry much. She loved how passionate they were and that they could actually show that passion.  
"I, I didn't mean... I mean... I think you can read," the boy stuttered out lamely. He'd never really talked to a girl like this. He never really talked to anyone in fact.  
"Thanks," Buffy forced out. She tried to stay smiling but her eyes couldn't help but narrow.  
"But you don't seem book wormy," he said as he found his book. "The type of person to lock themselves in a dark room with a lotta musty old books. Oh, and I've offended you"  
"No! No, I'm just surprised you gave any thought to what I'm like," Buffy lied, not willing to give up her dumb persona in front of the watcher just yet. He walked down the stairs to the checkout station. Giles took the book from his hand and ended up commenting on his thoughts on Emily Dickson which Buffy ignored. Owen said that he would see her in math's and then left.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …. …. … … … … … …

Buffy mentioned to Willow that Owen had talked to her and now the nerd couldn't stop talking about it, even now as they sat down at their lunch table with Xander.  
"He reads Emily Dickinson? He's sensitive, yet manly!" Willow gushed when Buffy told her that Owen had gone to the library to get one of the poet's books. "Well, wait, you've never even read her."

"I'll wing it," Buffy remarked, now even less interested in the boy thanks to the constant gabber on him. Willow just stared at her in disbelief. Even though they were friends, Willow couldn't believe how dumb Buffy could be.  
"Has anybody given any thought to what this green stuff is?" Xander asked, interrupting their conversation much to Buffy's relief. He lifted up his fork that had some sort of substance on it.  
"I don't want to know," Buffy replied with a shrug.

"I think it's kale, or possibly string cheese," he guessed. He dropped the fork and looked up at who he thought was the Slayer. "So, Buffy, how'd the slaying go last night?"  
"Xander!" She exclaimed. Her urge to kill the boy increased. She knew he was a risk.  
"I mean, how'd the laying go?" He tried to save, stressing out 'laying', but Buffy narrowed her eyes at him and he realized what he said. "No, I don't mean that either." Buffy rolled her eyes and told him it went fine and that there was just some new bady, The boy commented on how unexciting Owen looked when he saw the him sitting by himself on a table not far away.

"He's all alone," Willow observed. "Maybe somebody should sit with him. Just to be polite of course." Just wanting Willow to shut up, Buffy got up and started walking to the boy. Just as she got to the table she bumped into Cordelia who had the same idea as her at going to sit with Owen. If it hadn't been for Buffy's more than human side, she would have dropped everything in her hand.  
"Boy! Cordelia's hips are wider than I thought!" Buffy commented making said girl scowl. Cordelia tried to get Owen to go with her to the bronze but he ignored her and ended up asking Buffy to go instead. Buffy was reluctant to say yes but did simply because it would annoy Cordelia.

When Buffy told Willow of the date the girl went into a new frenzy. She went with it since she was making sure to keep the girl's trust till she could find a way to make her evil. Buffy was tempted to ask a vampire to turn her to get it done with but then the computer genius wouldn't be under her control. Giles ruined her plans for the date, not that she truly cared, when he told her that the anointed one was going to rise and help free the Master.

… … … … … … … …. … … … … … … … … … … … …. … … …. … …. … … … … …

"Perhaps I miscalculated," Giles commented after hours of sitting in a graveyard waiting for the anointed one to rise. Buffy agreed with him. It might be a bit hard for him to rise if there weren't even any fresh graves, which she told the watcher. Giles eventually agreed that she could leave. Instead of going to her date, she went to see the Master to explain how she didn't know that she killed one of his Order. He took the news surprisingly well. He was in a very good mood thanks to knowing that the anointed one was soon to be turned. He was also happy for another reason, one that he didn't tell Buffy about. He had asked some of his line to find the real Slayer and bring her to the Hellmouth. Once she finally arrived he would finally unleash hell.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … …. … … … .. .. … … … … … … … … … … … …

Owen ended up organizing another date the next day for that night. He asked why she didn't show but Buffy made an excuse that she didn't know the time due to the lack of clocks in her house and her watch breaking. He strangely enough bought that lie without so much as blinking. He was just so happy to actually doing something other than staying at home.

Willow and Xander helped her decide what to wear but before Owen could even turn up at her door, Giles arrived. He had found out that five had died in some sort of crash, which fit in with part of the prophecy for the anointed one to rise. After much arguing Giles eventually let her go on the date, though he said that he would check it out. Buffy didn't actually care about the date, she just knew that if she went, she would end up killing another Aurelian which she didn't think Nest would accept.

The date itself was completely boring to Buffy. The funniest part for her was when Cordelia came and tried to interrupt. That didn't go too well for her since Owen chose to stay with Buffy. They danced a bit but there was literally no connection between the two. Buffy was half ready to kill the boy.

Buffy's date was interrupted again, much to her relief, by the fact that Giles had gotten in to trouble at the Sunnydale Funeral Home. Buffy, Willow and Xander all went to save them but Owen followed them. The three teenage humans got attacked by the one that Giles had thought was the anointed one, a convict named Andrew.  
In the end Owen gave up his chance to escape by running off to save Buffy in the morgue. He hit Andrew over the head with an urn making the vampire fall to the floor then went over to Buffy to help her up since Andrew had threw her to the floor at some point to the floor. Andrew got back up and smashed the boy's head against a body door knocking the boy unconscious.  
"Dead!" Andrew exclaimed in glee, letting Owen fall to the floor. "He was found wanting!" Buffy could see that the boy was clearly still breathing but knew he had seen too much now. Giles was fortunately unconscious as well on the floor on the other side of the room. She kicked the vampire in the gut with a front snap kick making him fall over a gurney and onto the floor. He quickly jumped back up. Buffy went over to Owen and held him up by the collar. She twisted his neck and his body fell to the floor.

"Now he's dead," Buffy commented leaving the vampire in shock. She shimmered up behind the vampire and staked him from behind. He fell to dust just as the two teenagers rushed in and Giles starting coming to.  
The three actual humans saw the dead body on the floor and looked at Buffy with pity. They thought that she would be hurt or upset so that was what she pretended to be. They didn't see the actual glee that was behind her mask.

"Buffy…" Giles started. It was clear he was going to try and comfort her so the fake Slayer interrupted him-

"Don't. I just want to go home." She told him, forcing a quiver into her voice to make it more believable, then promptly left, leaving them to the clean up. She returned home but was shocked at what she found there. Cole was clutching a wound on his side and looked in serious pain.

"The Triad are dead," he managed to get put before collapsing.


	9. The Pack

A.N: I have no idea what I am doing for 'What a Wish can cause' and 'Hunter Not Slayer', so if anyone has some suggestions I would love to hear them. I know I want them both to be Spuffy, or at least overall Buffy/Spike, but I don't know how to get there. Also beta reader, please.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

While Cole was unconscious, Buffy moved him to his room then cleaned and dressed his wound as best as she could. She was better at causing wounds then healing them. From what she could tell, a piece of flesh and been taken out of left side by a blade. The wound didn't seem to be healing which worried the youngest Turner. She stayed awake the whole night, guarding over her twin. At some point Cole had gone from unconsciousness to sleeping but Buffy made sure nothing disturbed him. She even took the day off school so she could stay with Cole. She figured her pretend friends would just think that she was upset about the whole Owen thing and hopefully just leave her alone, which they did. Cole finally woke sometime in the morning and Buffy was there to greet him.

"Care to tell me what happened?" She asked softly. Her expression thinly veiled the worry she was feeling. He tried to sit up but Buffy gently pushed him back down. "You need to rest." Cole sighed but laid back.

"The Charmed Ones," he answered then explained how he got Andras, a rage demon, to infect the three sisters with incredible rage so he could break their sisterly bond. Buffy couldn't help but appreciate the cleaver plan. The Charmed Ones' powers were linked to their emotions and the connection to each other. Break that connection and they were left without their magic. Cole knew that Phoebe would go to him for comfort and without the bond she would be powerless. He was right, she did come and she was completely vulnerable. "She kissed me and I had the athame ready to kill her but…" He paused, still not able to believe that he had made the witch go back to her sister to make up. He should be above caring what happened to one woman. He'd killed witches before without a second thought but he couldn't kill this one.

"You couldn't do it," Buffy finished for him in understanding. She knew there was a connection between the two and this just proved it. "Do you love her?" Cole's eyes met those of his sister's and Buffy could see her answer swimming there, along with all the anguish and confusion he felt at it. The mere fact that she could see such strong emotions on his face proved to Buffy that he had strong feelings for the girl. Buffy couldn't help that think that Phoebe Halliwell must be one hell of a witch to enchant her brother so much. "What happened after?" She knew he wouldn't tell her out loud if did or didn't love the witch, well not yet anyway.

He told her all about how he made Phoebe go back home to make up with her sisters. How Andras possessed his body and attacked the three witches but Prue, the eldest, deflected an energy ball that the rage demon threw while in Balthazar's form which knocked the rage demon out of his body. Buffy was brimming with rage at the thought that her brother was possessed and was disappointed when Cole told her that he killed Andras quickly.

Piper had managed to cut him then Prue sent him through the glass windows with her powers. He was lucky that he had only turned back to his human form after going through the window or they would have found out his real identity. The Triad had him shimmered down right after that.

"They were going to execute me so I killed them first," He finished, leaving Buffy completely shocked.

"You killed the Triad?" she exclaimed with wide eyes. Buffy's mind was swirling now. Cole had killed three of the most influential demons in the world. Bounty hunters everywhere would be after him now. His life would be in constant danger. Though, when wasn't it, when wasn't hers. "We need to leave. This is the first place anyone would think to look for you."

"No!" Cole shouted. "Complete your mission. I'm already a traitor, there's no need for you to be as well. Carry on like you don't know anything." Cole was not going to put his sister in more danger. He knew that she relished in fighting but he could make her be shunned even more by the demonic world. If she continued with her mission then perhaps the Source wouldn't go after her.

"Cole," she hissed. She was not going to let him deal with this alone. They were twins; they were supposed to be together and help each other. Cole revised what he was going to say for something that his sister might accept.

"Okay. Give me two weeks to get them off my trail and then we'll decide what to do," he delegated. Buffy reluctantly agreed but only because she didn't think Cole needed the stress of them fighting. The two spent the day together updating each other on everything that happened since they got their missions.

The next day Cole forced Buffy back to school which unfortunately for the female half demon included going on a school trip to the zoo.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … .. … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Buffy was just strolling around the zoo thinking on how she could help her brother. If she killed the Charmed Ones then that would help. The only problem with that plan was it would ruin her brother. He loved the youngest witch and Buffy couldn't do that to him. If she only killed the other two witches then it wouldn't be likely that Cole and Phoebe would get together. The witch probably wouldn't be able to deal with the fact that her boyfriend's sister had killed her sisters. That left Buffy with no clue how to help.

A group of teenagers: Kyle, Rhonda, Tor and Heidi, came towards her.  
"Oh, look. It's Buffy and all her friends," Kyle quipped. Buffy rolled her eyes at how bad it was.  
"That's a witty," she retorted. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with these teenagers.  
"Do you ever wonder why nobody cool wants to hang out with you?" Tor queried.  
"No really, just thankful," Buffy replied. If they didn't leave buffy would not be held responsible for her actions.  
"Were you this popular at your old school? Before you got kicked out?"Heidi added. Buffy wondered if they really thought that would get a rise out of her. Buffy just smirked even as the group laughed and started to leave.  
"Careful! She might beat you up!" Tor laughed out. Buffy grabbed Kyle's arm and 'accidently' tripped him up.

"Who says I won't?" she whispered into his ear, taking great satisfaction in his shiver of fear. Buffy walked off with a skip in her step. She really needed that to make her feel better.

Xander and Willow caught up with the half demon near the elephants. They were incredibly excited at being away from school which actually rubbed off a bit on Buffy. It helped get her mind off the whole Cole problem anyway. The three of them saw Kyle and his gang lead a boy named Lance to the Hyena House which was closed off to the public. Strangely enough it was Xander who went to save the boy. When he returned, though, he seemed to act slightly different to his usual self.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Cole," Buffy shouted out when she got home. Not receiving an answer she went upstairs to the spare room, aka Cole's room, to see if he was there. Buffy was upset but not entirely surprised to see the room was empty. She had guessed that he would go when she couldn't stop him. She was worried but she knew her brother could take care of himself. She would just have to trust that nothing happened. If Cole didn't want to be found Buffy knew he would make sure he wasn't. Sighing she got ready to go to the Bronze to meet with her so called friends.

"Did Xander seem upset at all on the bus back from the zoo?" Willow asked when she and Buffy sat down at a table in the club.  
"About what?" Buffy queried, not really caring but pretending she did. She was wondering if it was worth going to San Francisco to see if she could find Cole, even if she knew she wouldn't. It would make her feel better at least  
"I dunno. He was quiet," Willow replied. She was really worried about Xander. She was especially scared that it might be her fault in some way which caused Xander's quietness.  
"I didn't notice anything," Buffy replied. "But then again I'm not as hyperaware of him as, oh, say, for example, you." Buffy really couldn't resist teasing people whenever she got the chance.  
"Hyperaware?" The redhead meekly said.  
"Well, I'm not constantly monitoring his health, his moods, his blood pressure..." the demon informed. Even she wasn't that obsessive over Spike. Though that may because he didn't have a heartbeat and he had no clue who she was.  
"130 over 80!" Willow stated and Buffy wasn't sure if she was joking or not but found it amusing none the less.  
"You got it bad, girl!" she declared, laughing a bit. The humans were surprisingly good at distracting her from her thoughts.  
"He makes my head go tingly. You know what I mean?" the nerd gushed in a dreamy voice.  
"I dimly recall," Buffy put forward thinking about Spike. Willow ended up questioning on if Angel made her feel that way, obviously thinking Buffy had feelings for the souled vampire. Buffy just let her continue on with that idea.  
When Xander did finally arrive he acted even stranger than before. He went as far as to sniff Buffy's hair. What Buffy found the weirdest though was when he had a stare down with Kyle and then laughed as Kyle's gang made fun of some other teenagers. The half demon was surprised at Xander's less than nice side but strangely enough found him more bearable like that.  
When Buffy got back home that night she couldn't help but check to see if Cole had returned. Seeing that he hadn't she went to the basement to take out her frustrations on the punching bag.

The next day at school, Buffy gave Giles a run for his money during training, using him to let out her renewed frustrations at the Cole situation. He felt like he was covered in bruises after her punches and kicks, and that was with him wearing protective padding. When she left she accidently caught the new school mascot, a pig named Herbert, who had managed to get free from his cage. Buffy thought that the principle was actually scared of the animal since he made Buffy carry the pig back to the poor thing's prison. When Herbert saw, or sensed, Xander coming into the hall he started wriggling around, trying to get free and escape which made Buffy suspicious. It was a known fact that animals were better at sensing things than people or most demons.

Buffy's apprehension was raised during gym when Xander, with Kyle and his gang, beat the whole other team except for Buffy in a game of dodge ball. Even going as far as to go against one of their own teammates. Buffy was impressed by Xander's new dark side and actually wanted to see more of it. What was the clincher though for her knowing something was wrong, or right depending on who you were asking, was when she heard the boy say that he was dropping geometry so he didn't have to look at Willow's pasty face again. Willow ran past Buffy after he said this, not even noticing she was there. Buffy didn't say anything just eyed him for a second before deciding it might be a good idea to comfort Willow in her time of need.

The youngest Turner was proud of herself. She managed to be able to soothe the computer genius enough to make her go to Giles so he could find out what was wrong with her childhood friend. Buffy said that she would go and talk to Xander to see if that helped, in case it wasn't anything supernatural. Buffy already had a good idea on what it was but she was supposed to be the dumb blonde who didn't know anything.

Buffy heard that Herbert had been eaten so went straight to the faculty, where the mascot's cage was supposed to be. The cage its self was mangled completely destroyed and ripped apart.  
"They are strong," the half demon commented to the empty room. Her foot stepped on something that crunched. She crouched down and saw that it was bone. Xander silently walked into the room but Buffy could almost sense the other presence. She slowly got up and turned to face him.

"Xander," she greeted. Wanting to test the waters around the boy she moved the side in an attempt to leave but he matched her movement. Buffy could tell that he thought he could take her in a fight which just made her roll her eyes. She jumped on him, knocking them both to the floor with Buffy on top.

"Been waitin' for you to jump my bones," Xander smirked out making Buffy roll her eyes again. Xander switched their positions and pinned her arms to the floor.  
"You know you're possessed by a hyena right?" she queried carelessly. She didn't particularly mind what was happening so far as long as Xander didn't go too far. His darker side was much more attractive than his usual state. It actually made her consider actually finding a way to get him to be evil later. She couldn't let him stay like this at the moment since Willow would lose her faith in the fake Slayer and maybe even blame her for what happened to the boy.  
"You like your men dangerous," Xander remarked "Like Angel. Your Mystery Guy. Well,  
guess who just got dangerous?"

"You think I like Angel as well huh," Buffy said her happy mood being ruined at the mention of the souled vampire. "He's not dangerous. Why the hell would like that brooding idiot?" She threw him off of her and got up. Xander quickly stood up and pushed her against a vending machine. Cole shimmered in just as the hyena possessed boy leant down to kiss her neck. Seeing the destruction in the room and the fact that the boy was holding Buffy to machine the oldest Turner jumped to the conclusion that his sister was in trouble. Buffy, noticing her brother's presence in the room promptly ducked out of Xander's arms and Cole pushed the boy's head forward so it banged into the device and knocked the boy out.

"Cole, you came back," Buffy smiled and checked him over, ignoring the boy as he fell to the floor. He was wearing a long coat so she couldn't see if he was still bleeding though she would bet everything she had that he was. An annoyed frown came over her face. She knew he wore that on purpose.

"I'm fine," he pacified, seeing the expression. "I came to make sure you wouldn't come find me. What's going on here?" He indicated to the boy on the floor.

"Oh, Xander. He's been possessed by a Hyena. It's a pity we have to turn him back, he's a lot more fun like this though a bit too touchy feely," Buffy replied. Cole scowled but didn't comment on that.

"I have to go. A bounty Hunter has already been on me. I think the hellmouth's energy will get him off my trail for a bit but not for long," Cole told her. "I'll try and check in soon but I don't know when." Buffy hugged him making sure not to touch were the wound would be.

"Be careful," she whispered. Cole nodded then shimmered out, leaving Buffy their alone. She sighed and looked at Xander. "What am I supposed to do with you?"

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …. … … … …. … …. … … … … … …

Buffy ended up dragging the dead weight into the library and into the cage in there. She made an excuse that she had had to hit Xander with a desk and the she thought he was possessed or something from the Hyena at the zoo. She told Willow that she figured it out from the boy's laugh. Willow had heard of what happened to the pig as well and that she and Giles had come up with possession as well. Giles had gone to a teacher's meeting but just as Willow had told that to the half demon said watcher walked in and told them that Kyle and his gang had eaten Mr. Flutie. Since Giles didn't know how to un-possess Xander he and Buffy went to the hyena zookeeper since Buffy had an inkling that the hyena house had been closed for other reasons than the animals being sick. Willow volunteered to stay and watch her childhood friend because she thought she would be able to tell if it was really him or not.

The zookeeper himself wasn't too surprised that the teenagers were possessed. He told them that he had researched the rituals and these hyena's. When Buffy said that she could only guarantee one of the possessed teenagers he told them something that worried the fake Slayer.  
"No, I wouldn't worry about that. After hyenas feed and rest they will track the missing member of their pack until they find him. They should come right to you," he informed the two. That meant that the Kyle and his gang would go after Xander who was left alone with an unprotected Willow.  
Buffy and Giles had rushed back to the school to go and save the computer genius. They had found her trapped between Xander and Heidi. Once the Buffy had saved her she ordered Willow and Giles to go back to the zoo to help with the de-possession ritual. The female Turner Twin had saved a family from the human pack and had made them follow her all the way into the Hyena house. Buffy had been shocked at what she had seen when she got there, so much so that Xander and his pack had managed to jump on her. What had distracted her was the fact that the zookeeper's face was painted blue and white and that he was holding a knife to the throat of a tied up Willow.  
He said something in a language that Buffy had never heard of and the eyes of all the possessed teenagers and the zookeeper glowed amber for a second before returning to normal. The man was about to kill Willow but Xander, using a speed Buffy didn't know he had, jumped up and knocked the man over. The half demon had gotten out from underneath the other teenagers and eventually managed to throw the zookeeper in with the real hyenas who in turn ate him. Giles had been knocked out by the zookeeper earlier and put in a cupboard which he got out of right after the fighting had all finished.

The next day Xander had tried to make out that he had forgotten everything that had happened while he was possessed but Buffy knew better. She knew that when a person was possessed by anything: spirit, demon or animal, you always remembered everything that happened once the shock had worn off. However, Buffy went with it, letting the boy pretend that he didn't know what happened.

That night Buffy met the anointed one for the first time.


	10. Sleuthing With the Enemy

A.N: in Power Outage Cole told Phoebe that he had a sister called Elizabeth but it was hard keeping in contact with her. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I started back up at college and it has been really hectic. I'm really sorry if the chapter seems rushed, I found it really hard t write for some reason. Anyway, enjoy.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

The man held Buffy against the wall with a knife to her neck.

"Where's Balthazar?" the tall, dark haired demon demanded. Buffy had been at home getting ready for school when all of a sudden he had simmered in and pushed her against the wall. She would have fought back more but she recognized the demon so knew there was n point. He wouldn't kill her unless she was a threat to him and his which she had no intention of doing at that moment.

"Good to see you to Triggs," She choked out barely able to breathe. Triggs was a demon who was a member of the Brotherhood of the Thorn, an elite society of demons that was handpicked by the Source. The only aim that Buffy was allowed to know was that they were trying to control or strongly influence the human world mostly by taking over large companies. The only reason Buffy even knew that was because Cole was a member and had taken a blood oath with the other members.

"Answer the question?" he demanded letting off some of the pressure on her neck. He was only doing that because her brother had once been his blood brother.

"I don't know," she didn't even have to lie. She really didn't know where Cole was. She had her suspicions but she wouldn't tell Triggs that. Triggs looked her in the eyes and released her. He may be a demon but even he knew that she was telling the truth. He may not have liked her but he had a fair idea about what Buffy was like. He had seen, along with the other Brotherhood members, Buffy hang around Cole whenever she could and thought that gave him the advantage over telling if she was lying or not.

"You will tell the brotherhood Balthazar's whereabouts the second you find out," he ordered. He knew his blood brother would eventually contact his sister; it was just a matter of time.

"Right back at ya," Buffy hissed back. She really hated all of the Brotherhood of the Thorn. Triggs glared at her and shimmered out. The fake Slayer released the breathe she didn't know she was holding and sagged against the wall, closing her eyes in frustration. She was wrong when she thought that if Cole went into hiding he wouldn't be found. There were at least two groups of people that could find Balthazar if they really wanted to; The Charmed Ones and the Brotherhood of the Thorn.

It had been a week since Cole had left and Buffy was beyond worried now for him. She had to warn him before the Brotherhood found him first.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Buffy was not happy. She had been searching for Cole for hours. She'd tried the underworld and all around San Francisco and so far nothing. She was just about ready to resort to magic when she heard an unmistakable call. One that she would never ignore. She shimmered to the origin of it and found herself at Cole's apartment. She was a bit annoyed that he was there considering that was the first place she looked and he wasn't there then.

Cole was leaning against the doorframe of his room. He looked absolutely terrible. His face was dripping with sweat and it was obvious that the only thing keeping him from falling to the ground was the frame. There was a bandage on his wound but it was seeped in blood. He changed into to his demon form which just proved how weak he was at that moment.

"Oh my god, Cole!" Buffy exclaimed rushing to his side. He feebly tried to push her away which made Buffy step back, worried that he would open his wound further.

"I need your help," he managed to weakly get out to his twin, making her straighten and her arms fall to her side. Cole was not one to ask for help. He would suggest it but would never say the words out load unless he was desperate. "A bounty hunter is after me and Phoebe and her Whitelighter will be here any miniute. I need you to protect her while I can't." Buffy wasn't stupid. She knew that while he made that sound like he wanted her to protect his witch while he was injured but it was obvious that he meant if he died. Buffy was about to protest and him even thinking that he wouldn't heal but he cut her off. "Please."

"Yes. I'll protect your witch but I make no promises if she tries to kill you or her sisters, ok?" she replied with a sigh.

"That's all that I ask," Balthazar reasoned with a grimace. It was clear he was in a lot of pain. The two half demons heard the sound of people coming. "My room." Buffy nodded and walked past him, through the doorway. She heard a thud but she couldn't go and see what happened because the door opened and the familiar voice of Phoebe calling for her brother. There was a crackling voice and then the sound of someone crashing into something soft. Buffy peeked around the door to see that Cole was laid out on the floor with his wound mostly closed up, leaving only a mark where it used to be. Another man, who Buffy assumed was the Charmed ones' Whitelighter was on an upturned sofa trying to get up. The youngest Halliwell was crouching by Cole's side, fussing over him.

Buffy stopped looking and went back to listening to what was going on. Phoebe and Leo momentarily left the apartment but only the witch returned.

While Cole was in the bathroom Buffy could hear the sound of Phoebe shuffling around the room, which Buffy thought was suspicious. As she listened she could hear that the witch was losing trust in Cole which the younger twin thought was fair enough.

The door of the apartment swung open and Buffy heard Cole say something about Krell. Buffy recognised the name. Krell was a well know bounty hunter who nearly always got his bounty.

She came out of the room just as Cole shimmered away with Phoebe at knife point. Buffy promptly followed. It was hard to keep up with them since Cole kept going to once place then shimmered somewhere else. They finally stopped at a cemetery but when Buffy got there Cole was flipped on to the floor and Phoebe was holding a vanquishing potion.

"And now it's time to vanquish you," she said. Like hell was Buffy going to let the witch kill her brother. Buffy went up behind Phoebe, grabbed the potion and held Phoebe's arm behind her back, immobilising her.

"Buffy," Cole said turning back to his human form. "Let her go."

"Idiot," she muttered but did as he commanded. Phoebe jumped away the second her arms were free and her head went from looking at Buffy then to Cole. The look of betrayal was there for everyone to see.

"Who's she?" Phoebe accused as Cole got up, indicating to the fake Slayer. "If you're with her then why didn't you just kill me? Why did you have to put me through all this? Was it some sick twisted demonic thrill? Was that what it was?"

"No that's not it. She's my sister. The one I told you about." Cole tried to explain.

"You talked about me?" Buffy questioned. For some reason that pleased her. She was always the one that mom tried to pretend she never had but the fact that Cole even mentioned her at all made her feel less like an outsider in her own family.

"Yes," Cole replied then turned back to Phoebe. He had to make her understand how he really felt. That not everything that happened was a lie. "I couldn't kill you. I tried. I was supposed to. I mean, at first you and your sisters thwarted my attempts. Even when Buffy and I went back in time to destroy your line on All Hallow's Eve…"

"That was you?" Phoebe interrupted. Tears were in her eyes but she refused to let them fall in front of demons, even if she was in love with one of them. She felt like her heart was breaking and that her whole world was falling apart but she wouldn't break down. Not now.

"Then Troxa, Andras," Cole continued like she hadn't said anything. "I got him to strip your powers, to make you vulnerable. I had you too, right where I wanted you. All I had to do was finish the job. But I couldn't. Because I realized I loved you."

"You bastard," the witch managed to get out. She was determined not to believe his sweet lies.

"That's the truth, Phoebe." Cole was not going to give up, even at the face of her anger. "I admit everything else is a lie, but not that. I know you know that too. In your heart. This isn't a mask, Phoebe. It's who I am. Who I really am. I'm half human. My father was mortal."

"You're lying," she bit out. Buffy didn't appreciate her brother being called a lair or the fact that their human side was being denied. She had spent all her life working harder than most demons because of her father's blood and for some reason it made her angry that Phoebe thought was dismissing, almost, the reason she had to work so hard.

"No he's not," Buffy spook, reminding them that she was still there. "We're both half human. It's why the Triad chose him for this mission because they thought he would fit in better… and he was more reliable than me." Bitterness was clear in her voice. "Besides point why else would he bleed red and not heal as quickly as most demons?"

"No, it doesn't change anything. Because you're still a demon," Phoebe condemned.

"One who's done unspeakable things," Cole agreed, not even denying that part of him. None of them noticed Krell appear not far from them. "But you've awakened something in me, Phoebe. Something I thought had died a long time ago. My humanity, my ability to love."

"I wanna believe you," the witch told him, almost pleading with him to make her believe.

"Then let me prove it to you," Cole offered then spread his arms out like a sacrifice. "Vanquish me." Before either woman had a chance to respond Krell shot out electricity from his hands and into Cole, making the half demon fly through the air and land hard on the ground. Buffy and Phoebe shouted his name and rushed to his side. Seeing that Phoebe had him Buffy turned and started throwing energy balls at Krell, all the while walking backwards to follow Phoebe and Cole into a mausoleum. The witch helped the eldest twin to the corner of the place as Buffy rushed down the steps.

"Can you shimmer?" Buffy demanded.

"Give me a minute," her brother replied leaning against the wall.

"We don't have a minute," Buffy reminded. I didn't matter anyway. They were out of time. Krell walked down the steps and Buffy turned to face him.

"I should've known you'd come back here and to bring your sister as help," Krell commented. Everyone knew of the disgrace of the Turner family, she was good topic of gossip in the demon world.

"Don't hurt her," Cole gasped out. He meant Phoebe. He knew his sister could take care of herself.

"You disappoint, Balthazar," the hunter taunted. "You've changed; you let your weaker human side affect your better judgment. It's going to cost you your life." He held out his hand ready to zap Balthazar again but Buffy beat him to the punch and threw an energy ball at him. He shimmered out before it could hit him so that it scorched the wall of the mausoleum. Buffy spun around, looking for him. He reappeared behind Phoebe.

"Witch!" Krell called out making said witch turn around to face him. He held up his hand ready to hit her with his power.

"No!" Cole shouted and threw an energy ball at him, one that was much stronger than any one Buffy could form. Blue light surrounded the full demon and electric energy came out from his body then he just disappeared in an explosion of light. Cole slowly stood up and looked at Phoebe. "Do you believe me now?" She ran to his side and kissed him on the lips. It was obvious to Buffy, even in their desperate frenzy, that they both loved each other and that's what hurt Buffy the most. She knew they couldn't be together. At least they couldn't the way they were now. She was a witch, a good witch, whose sisters would do anything to keep her safe. Buffy didn't need to be a genius to know the other two Halliwells wouldn't accept the couple. Then there was the fact that Cole was going to be hunted by the demon world for his crime of killing three of the most influential demons in the world. He would never be able to spend time with the witch and you can't build a relationship on stolen moments.

The sound of someone calling Phoebe from outside stopped the couple in their tracks.

"We better go," Cole breathed out.

"They'll keep looking for you until they find you," Phoebe told him.

"Your sisters?" Cole and Buffy queried together.

"Them too," Phoebe replied with a slight chuckle. Someone called out for Phoebe again and the witch suddenly had a eureka moment. "Give me your shirt."

"Now's really not the time for that Phebs," Buffy mocked as Cole did as he was told. Said Haliwell just shot her a glare then dropped the shirt on the floor once it was off.

"Give me the vanquishing potion," she commanded from Buffy who looked to her brother to see if she should. He nodded and the fake slayer handed the witch the vial. She took out Cole's dagger. "Give me your hand." Buffy didn't see any harm in it but Cole was reluctant. "Trust me." That was all he needed. He trusted Phoebe with his life.

She cut the hand and held it over the shirt so blood dropped onto it. Phoebe threw the potion at the piece of clothing, creating a loud bang. Buffy realized the two could probably use a moment alone.

"Meet me at my place," she told her brother then shimmered away. She reappeared in her living room at Sunnydale. She flopped onto the sofa to wait for her brother, not knowing that in another part of the country a girl had died and another one was given a new destiny.


	11. Found Out

It had been a couple of weeks since Phoebe had found out about Cole and he was now staying in Sunnydale with Buffy. On a few occasions he would go back to San Francisco to go and check on his witch but other than that he stayed on the Hellmouth. Things had been pretty dull around town for Buffy. Demon activity had been down and nothing really new had happened. The fake slayer was starting to feel restless. If it wasn't for Cole Buffy probably would have left. The lack of demon activity should have told the youngest Turner that something was going to happen but the thought that something was wrong didn't even enter her mind.

Buffy walked into the library. She may have 'accidently forgot' to go into school that day so was just going in to see if any demon attacks had happened during her day off. She planned on saying that she spent the night fighting demons which was why she didn't come in. She needn't have bothered making up excuses for that. She had other things to explain to the group.

She stopped dead in her tracks the moment she saw the scene that greeted her. All their heads had snapped to the doors as she entered, each one filled with a solemn and serious expression. Silence filled air. Xander was sitting on the steps and Willow was on a chair by them. The red head lowered her face to look at the ground while her childhood friend just glared at Buffy. Giles was leaning against the table, his face blank. There was something else that made Buffy worry apart from the hostile atmosphere being released from the people that thought she was the Slayer. That thing was the girl. There, next to Giles, was a teenage girl. She had mocha skin and black hair which was up in a high ponytail. She was wearing a long sleeved burgundy top that stopped before her naval and red trousers. She had an aura of power that even Buffy could feel. To Buffy the girl was a mountain lion waiting for her prey. She, like Giles, had a blank expression on her face and was leaning against the table.

"Hey guys. Who's the newbie?" She asked with fake cheerfulness while walking more firmly into the room. She stopped when she was in the middle of the room so she could see everyone in it. With the way they were acting Buffy wasn't going to show them her back.

"It's the strangest thing," Giles said. He took his glasses off and looked up. His voice held a conversational tone but you could hear the edge in it. Traces of Ripper shone through his eyes, the part of him that had kept hidden inside himself since childhood. "A new slayer was called." Buffy's fake smile froze on her face.

"Hey Buff, don't suppose you died without telling us did you?" Xander commented. In any other circumstances it would have been joke but the look on his face ruined it. Buffy's mind was racing. She didn't really care that they found out that she wasn't the Slayer it was more that she was annoyed that her plans were ruined. Add that to the fact it ruined the mission the Triad had given her and Buffy was not happy. Oh well she'd just have to change her plans. A smirk lit up her face.

"Opps," she said mischief shinning through her eyes. She was sort of relived. She wouldn't have to be around or pretend to be a mortal. "Did I forget to say I was a demon? My bad."

"Should I slay her now Mr. Giles?" the new girl asked in a strong Jamaican accent. Buffy snickered at that. She was over a hundred years old and the girl couldn't have been a slayer more than a couple of weeks.

"Please, you couldn't kill me if you tried little girl," the half demon mocked still laughing.

"I could wipe de floor wit you right now!" Kendra shouted. Anger evident on her usually expressionless face. Kendra had been trained as a Slayer since she was a child. She was efficient in various forms of fighting and prided herself on not letting her emotions control her. She was barely aware that she had shown her anger at all.

"Ohh kitty's got claws." Buffy taunted. She really wouldn't mind a good fight. "While I'd love to fight you I'd rather wait till you're actually a challenge." The girl moved to attack her but Giles put a hand on her shoulder.

"Kendra," he murmured to keep her still. He had no idea how dangerous the woman who had been posing as the Slayer was so wasn't about to let the real one go in blind.

"You lied to me, to us," Willow spoke up. The air of betrayal was clear in her voice. Buffy slightly bad but not enough to do anything about it.

"Not completely, Will, I really did want us to be friends," Buffy reassured. She wasn't going to mention that she only wanted to be friends so she could turn her evil.

"Willow would never be friends with a demon," Xander snarled out vehemently. Buffy just smirked in response.

"Well it's been fun talking to you but I've got to fly," Buffy told them then looking at Willow and Kendra she added "See you soon." She promptly shimmered out of the building, leaving a bunch of confused people in the library. She shimmered to the Master.

"Ah Ms. Summers has come to see us," Nest greeted talking mainly to the kid next to him, the anointed one.

"Ms Turner actually," Buffy corrected. She had no reason to keep the old slayer's name anymore. Nest already knew what her name was so didn't comment. "Just thought I'd tell you that a new slayer has been called and she's in town."

"So you won't be playing the Slayer anymore? What a pity," Buffy couldn't tell for certain but she thought the Master was smirking. It was creepy to say the least.

Buffy didn't know that the Master had intended the real Elizabeth Summers, or whatever name she had been going by, to be brought to the Hellmouth. While her being killed wasn't what he intended it didn't dampen his plans much. This new Slayer would be a perfect substitute. Soon the girl would come to him and release him from his prison.


	12. Nightmares and Death Takes a Halliwell

A.N. Sorry for not updating sooner I've just been really busy. I'm not sure how good this chapter is because it is kind of rushed but I hope you like it.

… …. … … … … …. … … .. … … … … … … … … …. … … … … … … … … …

"Buffy!"

The youngest Turner could hear the call of her brother's girlfriend and was actually relieved to hear it. Things in Sunnydale were beyond weird. Buffy was all for a bit of fun and chaos but not this kind. Everything in the town was wrong, more so than usual. The town was split in half. One side was night and the other was day. Monsters ran around town and fulfilled peoples worst nightmares.

It had been weeks since the real Slayer had come to the Hellmouth and she was still there. The two childhood friends who had originally thought Buffy was the Slayer were cautious around Kendra and only part of that was because of the girl's attitude. She was aloof and always reluctant to have them involved in anything to do with Slaying. The two friends didn't understand that Kendra had never had friends and that the only male she was ever allowed to talk too had been her Watcher that she had while she was a potential. Buffy had kept track of everything that had happened without her there. It had definitely been funny seeing the Slayer join up with a puppet to kill a demon.

Buffy shimmered to the witch without a second's hesitation. She appeared at the manor where Phoebe was waiting for her.

"Hello Phoebs. What can I do for you?" Buffy asked. She was surprised to see that Cole wasn't with her since he left when the witch had called him earlier.

"I need your help," Phoebe replied. Buffy really wasn't used to hearing people ask for help, especially to her. It was something that didn't happen in the demon world. "Cole's missing." Buffy's blood froze. Complete and utter fear for her brother nearly overwhelmed her which Phoebe must have seen since she quickly explained what happened. Two seekers, vampire like demons who instead of drinking blood put their fangs in the brain stems of people to absorb knowledge, had been killing people to find Balthazar. Phoebe had had a premonition of the DA Reese Davidson being killed by these demons and Prue had been seeing an Angel of Death. The youngest Halliwell said how she thought Cole went to save Reese.

"So the Seekers wouldn't find that the best way to get to him is you," Buffy finished for her. At least that meant that Cole was safe… for now anyway. "I'll go find him."

"Wait," Phoebe stopped her. "It takes a power of three spell to vanquish them. Just wait for my sisters." Even though she was a demon the Charmed One didn't want her to be killed by these Seekers. Buffy was the love of her life's sister and he would never get over it if she died.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, Phoebs ," Buffy told her with trepidation. A demon going before all three of the Charmed Ones was not a good idea. Buffy didn't have a death wish after all.

"It'll be fine," Phoebe reassured then drag her down the stairs to see her sisters.

"Who's she?" Prue asked the second she saw the youngest Turner.

"This is Buffy," Phoebe replied, cheerfully hoping her sister wouldn't ask who Buffy was. She somehow doubted they would trust her if they found out she was a demon. "She's here to help us find Cole."

"Find?" Piper and Prue asked together. They were both, Prue more so, wary of this new person.

"He's not here. I've looked everywhere," the youngest Halliwell told them. "He must have gone after Davidson alone to protect us."

"And how exactly is…Buffy going to find him?" Prue questioned sucpiously.

"Because she's kind of Cole's twin sister," Phoebe rushed out.

"What?"The two sisters and their whitlighter shouted. Phoebe made her sister talk to her in the other room and convinced them to trust her judgment. They reluctantly agreed and came back in. Prue told the half demon that she didn't trust her but that she was willing to work with her.

"Do you think I really want to work with you?" Buffy mocked. While she would love to tease the witch more she had a brother to find. "Cole's probably at the mausoleum."

"Is there any chance that's where you saw the Inspector die in you premonition?" Piper asked her younger sister. Phoebe said that it might be so Prue she would astral there while Buffy shimmered. Prue didn't trust the youngest twin. She figured if Buffy tried anything with her astral self then at least she couldn't actually kill her. Of course their whitelighter didn't like that idea. Leo complained that Prue couldn't vanquish the demon because it needed a power of three spell. Prue simply said that she'd just protect the DA till they could get him out of there.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Hi. Need a little help?" Prue asked as soon as she astraled into the mausoleum, next to Cole. Buffy appeared before he could answer.

"Hey big bro. Having fun without me?" Buffy pouted at the mere thought of it.

"What are you doing here?" Cole demanded, more directed at his sister than at Prue. The witch just winked at him while Buffy just scowled at him for being mean to her. The two Seekers were blocking the exit of the building while Cole and Reese were facing it. The DA was leaning against the wall, almost clinging to it for dear life.

"How did you get here?" He managed to get out. He was beyond scared and completely out of his depth. "What the hell's going on?"

"Well, well, well," one of the demons commented. This one was skinny and had curly hair. The other one was slightly bulkier but they were both wearing suits. "The mighty Balthazar, in bed with a witch."

"Don't make me sick," Prue responded, disgust evident in her voice. Then the fight was on. Reese tried to escape but was thrown against the wall by the bulky Seeker. Obviously that made the oldest Charmed One go and attack him. She kicked him hard in the chest making him go flying into a statue. The twins went after the other one. Cole tackled him and when he got up Buffy quickly kicked him in the head before he could stop her. The curly demon was shoved back to Cole who had also stood up. The two ended back on the floor with the Seeker having his fangs out ready to get Cole. Buffy was about to help her brother but was stopped by the Bulky Seeker grabbing her from behind. His fight with the witch had been cut short when she started kicking the air near the DA. Unbeknownst to the demons in the room she was trying to fight an Angel of Death who had come for Reese's soul.

The youngest twin elbowed the demon in the abdomen before he could use his fangs on her. Using it as a distraction she then proceeded to flip him over her shoulder at the same time as Cole kicked his demon off of himself. The two Seekers landed next to each other but disappeared as Cole threw an energy ball at them. Buffy held her hand out for Cole and helped him up.

.. … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

The twins, Prue and an unconscious Reese, carried over Cole's shoulder, entered the living room of the manor still arguing.

"I wouldn't revert to my demon form and we could have used some help," Cole complained, laying the DA on the couch. Buffy couldn't help but be surprised by how much her brother had changed. He seemed so much freer with his feeling then he used to.

"I was busy saving Davidson," Prue excused.

"No that's what we were doing," Buffy commented.

"You were busy kicking air," Cole added. He had no idea what the witch was playing at but she had nearly got him and his sister killed. Phoebe asked what happened and Cole and the eldest Halliwell told her. The whitlighter asked if the Seekers could have tracked him or Buffy to the manor but Buffy explained that they could only do that if they were near a shimmer. The sisters reminded Cole that he should have been more careful because if he had lost against the Seekers then they would have known everything about them. Leo orbed out to the elders just as Reese was waking up. Seeing the orbs made the DA completely freak out.

"Uh, inspector, you hit your head," Prue tried. It was the best excuse she could make up.

He quickly jumped up and pulled his gun out. The excuse evidently didn't go down to well. Prue and Cole took charge in trying to calm him down but it was in vain. Eventually he just ran out and the two younger Halliwells followed him while Prue went to find the Angel of death. Cole was annoyed at being left behind but Buffy agreed to stay and keep him company.

"I could always take him to the underworld when the girls aren't looking," Buffy comforted her brother meaning the DA. She wouldn't hesitate to do that. It's not like she cared anything for the mortal. She could just drop him off in some volcano and then Cole couldn't be blamed so everyone would be happy.

"No, that's alright. Phoebe wouldn't like it anyway," he replied. If Buffy didn't know any better she would have said he was pouting.

"I like her," she told him. She didn't need to say she was talking about Phoebe. "She's nice… She's good for you Cole, don't mess it up. Ok?" Buffy just wanted her brother happy and she was sure the youngest Halliwell could do that. She had this perceptiveness and innocence in her that shone through even after everything that had happened. Cole needed that, needed to let that playful side of him loose again. Hopefully she wouldn't lose that side of her on the way.

Said witch called to check in. Cole told her there was no sign of Prue and she told him they hadn't found anything yet.

A while later the phone rang again. Cole went to get it while Buffy stayed in the conservertoy, sharpening an athame. Before Cole could even touch the machine the curly haired Seeker shimmered in front of him.

"Ever hear of a doorbell?" Cole quipped. In the other room Buffy heard what her brother said stopped to hear what was going on.

"I thought we'd surprise you," the demon answered. The other Seeker, who had been crouching on the banister, jumped down and landed on Cole, making them both fall to the floor. Buffy jumped up and ran to her brother's aid. Seeing that her twin was occupied with the bulkier Seeker she went straight for the other one with her dagger. He dodged but Buffy came at him again. He went down into a crouching position and jumped on her making them both tumble to the ground. The half demon flipped them over so she was on top. She heard something smash then the lack of sound coming from her brother and the other Seeker. She turned in time to see Cole unconscious and bulky guy coming at her. She rolled to the side so he hit his friend while Buffy jumped up.

Just as they were about to double attack her the sisters came through the door. Prue used her power to send the bulky Seeker through the air. Buffy rushed to Cole side who was just waking up. She and Piper helped him up as the other two sisters attacked the demons. The three joined as quickly as they could and recited the vanquishing spell. The Seekers were engulfed in flames and disappeared.

Buffy couldn't believe it. She just helped save the day.

Buffy wasn't sure whether it was the fact she just helped killed other demons or if it was something else, but she suddenly felt really tired and even a bit weak. Of course she wouldn't say that out loud in front of the witches, knowing they would use it against her. Deciding to not think about it the youngest Turner thought that maybe it was time to go. It wasn't like she had anything else to do. She tried to shimmer out then froze. Nothing happened. Trying not to panic she tried again.

Nothing happened.

Buffy's heart started to pound but she veiled the fear that was running through her being from her face. It wouldn't do well to show weakness in front of the two older Charmed Ones. Cole looked at her strangely, seeing the flickers of terror that flickered on her before she masked it. She saw the look and indicated with her head to go to the next room. Prue had just left and Piper was busy with her husband who orbed in which left Phoebe to follow her demon boyfriend. They went into the conservatory.

"What's wrong?" Cole questioned in concern for his sister. She wasn't one to get scared easily so something really must have shaken her.

"I can't shimmer," she replied. Her hand was clenching and unclenching, something that she did when she was nervous. She really wanted to take out her athame but somehow doubted Phoebe would be too pleased if she did.

"What?" Both Phoebe and Cole exclaimed. That was not what they expected her to say. Phoebe asked how but Buffy didn't know the answer. Cole ended up taking her, along with his girlfriend, back to Buffy's house in Sunnydale to consult her books there in the altar room. He went upstairs to look but made Phoebe stay with Buffy in the living room. He could see his sister was struggling not to cry and shake. It was no news to him that Buffy's greatest fear was becoming human, helpless. After an hour of looking and coming up with nothing he went downstairs to check on the two girls. What he saw was almost as surprising as Buffy telling him she couldn't shimmer.

The two were sitting on the sofa but Buffy was surrounded by Phoebe's arms and she was sobbing into her shoulder.


	13. The Demon Who Came in from the Cold

A.N: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I've been really stressed the last couple of months what with uni and looking after my mum. Thank you so much for the support and reviews, even if they did make me feel guilty writing. I will try my hardest to get more chapters up but don't be surprised if I go for long periods of time without putting anything new on.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

It had been a couple of weeks since the seekers had come for Cole. Much to her relief Buffy's powers had returned by the next day. It turned out that a comatose boy had inadvertently caused the Sunnydale's worst nightmares to come to life. The half demon's fear was becoming human, to be so weak that she would be vulnerable... like her father.

Buffy had felt a strange closeness to Phoebe since then, a closeness that she had no idea how to process. She'd never really had a friend. Cole was probably the nearest thing she'd ever had to one.

"Buffy!" the demon in question was brought out of her musing by the call of her brother's girlfriend. She was in 'Willes', a demon bar in Sunnydale, nursing a shot of tequila, letting her drift. Sighing, she put down her glass and shimmered to the Halliewell manor in San Francisco.

"What's she doing here?" Prue asked as Buffy appeared in the conservatory. Prue and Piper had just walked in themselves with Leo. Phoebe and Cole were next to each other and from her brother's body language Buffy could tell that something was wrong. Cole, to the casual observer, looked emotionless but the youngest Turner could see that his back was stiff and his mask was just a bit too firmly in place.

"That's what I'd like to know," Buffy commented giving a look to her brother.

"I just vanquished Cole's brother," Phoebe revealed. You could tell she was upset but Buffy couldn't help but feel glad.

"Whoa, this is so much better than the movie," Prue added in with excitement and Buffy couldn't help but share it.

"I think I actually love you right now Phoebe," she complimented then turned to her brother. "Which one?"

"Triggs," he replied simply. Buffy couldn't help but smirk at that, oblivious of shocked and disgusted looks she was getting from everyone, save Cole who glared. As far as she was concerned he had it coming.

"Nice one," she congratulated. She finally took notice of the looks she was being given. "What? He wasn't my brother."

"I didn't want him to see me," Cole said to Phoebe, continuing their argument from before their siblings arrived. He was ignoring their confusion about Triggs not being Buffy's brother, he had no wish to talk about his past. Part of him was scared that once Phoebe knew all about his past she would leave him and he couldn't stand that.

"And we lost an innocent because of it," Phoebe reminded. She looked at Leo and her sisters. "Some poor street prophet. He was ranting about the brotherhood." She was beyond upset which made Buffy feel a bit bad about.

Leo instantly knew what she was talking about. The Brotherhood of the Thorn. Phoebe had no idea who they were even when Cole admitted he was a member of them.

"They're an elite gang, they answer directly to the source," the whitelighter explained. "He selects the members himself. Then they take a blood oath, lifelong pledge of loyalty." A look of realization crossed the youngest Halliwell's face.

"Oh, that kind of brother," she drawled, making Buffy snigger. Something about the witch drew people to her, a sort of childlike quality that the half demon found endearing.

"All that matters now is that they're surfacing," Cole told them all. "They must have something big in the works." Piper questioned why they would kill the prophet. "Because not all of them are crazy, or human. Some of them are magical sears who can pre-see actual events. But they're loud, dirty, so people ignore them. If you call Inspector Morris, I bet he'll tell you other prophets have been killed too." He sat down in one of the chairs, trying to act nonchalant. Phoebe couldn't understand why they would kill a man just for that.

"They can't risk anyone finding out about them," Buffy explained softly. It was almost sweet how Phoebe couldn't understand that. She was seriously that good. The half demon couldn't help but think that Cole had better not mess the girl up. It really was refreshing being around her.

"Okay, so what are they up to?" Phoebe questioned.

"I have no idea," Cole admitted. "I'm not exactly a member of good standing anymore."

"Thank god for that," Buffy added, leaning against the doorway.

"How come you don't like them?" Prue queried suspiciously.

"They tried to make sure my brother stay as far away from me as possible," she answered, bitterness hardly veiled in her voice. "They thought I'd make him more human." Trying to lighten the mood and to stop her nails from making her palm bleed she added with a shrug- "That and they threatened me when they were looking for Cole." The youngest Charmed one mentioned that the Prophet said something about an internet company.

"No, there must be more to it than that." Prue took charge and acted like the leader she was. "Alright, Phoebe, you check the net, Piper, you got the Book of Shadows."

"Don't bother," Buffy inserted before Cole could. "This is something way more than you're used to dealing with." Piper scowled at her in annoyance.

"We can't just let them go," Phoebe reminded. She couldn't just let people be killed for knowing about some organisation of demons. "There's gotta be a way to find out what they're planning." Buffy couldn't help but feel a wash of worry when she looked over to see Cole's reaction to everything. To anyone else you wouldn't have been able to tell he was thinking anything, but Buffy, she knew her brother, she recognised that look in his eye. He had an idea.

"There is one way," he spoke up and Buffy's shoulders tensed. "For me to go back."

"No," Buffy all but growled out at the same time as Phoebe called her boyfriend's name. "Not a chance in hell." Buffy stared right into the eyes of her brother. Prue thought it was a good idea which made both Buffy and Phoebe look at her.

"Well, if course it makes sense to you, Prue," the youngest Halliwell commented to her eldest sister. "You're always looking for a way to get Cole out of our lives."

"I don't blame her," Buffy couldn't help but admit. She'd always tried to be honest, or whenever it didn't risk herself, Cole or her mission, and this was no different. "If it wasn't for the fact that Cole obviously loves Phoebe I probably would have kept them apart." There was a hint of rebuke at Prue for trying but not too much. She looked back to her brother and his girlfriend. "No offence."

"None taken," Phoebe smiled. She was glad that she wouldn't have to fight against Cole's sister to stay with him.

"This isn't about her, Phoebe, it's about me," Cole said, completely ignoring his twin even though he was thankful for her support on him with a Charmed one. He still wasn't used to the hundred year training of not showing emotion.

Phoebe turned a tired glance back at him and said-

"No, it's about us." She turned and left the room.

.. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

The two older Charmed ones walked out of the room with their whitlighter, leaving Buffy, Cole and Phoebe in the attic. They moved up there to see if there was anything in the book of shadows about the Brotherhood of the Thorn. Like Buffy had thought they had come up with nothing. The second the three were out the room Phoebe started rushing around the room gathering up things.

"I have to go," Cole told the two most important people in his life. He knew that Buffy was not pleased to be involved and the only reason she was helping at all was because he was there but he was glad she was.

"Nope, you can't," Phoebe said distractedly.

"I'm with her on this one, bro," Buffy added with a glare at her twin.

"Remember that power stripping potion you asked me for, like an hour ago, and everything was still wonderful?" Phoebe reminded Cole. "Well, I have an idea, I just need some time." Cole shot Buffy a look, telling her to not say a word. She was beyond angry that Cole would even think about it but realized that it wasn't the time to say anything. Getting up silently she walked out the room so as not scream at her brother and to give the couple a bit of privacy.

She stopped on the middle of the stairs and leaned back against the wall. She took a deep breath to try and clear her mind. This was really too much for her. She was helping good witches, the Charmed ones no less, and she was trying to bring down the Brotherhood of the Thorn. While Buffy didn't particularly like its members she didn't really want to kill them, or go against the Source like that. The youngest Turner thought that the Brotherhood was a stupid idea; the idea was way too serious. The point of being a demon, or being evil, was that you were free. Free from social restrictions, free from rules, free to do what you wanted and they were just taking all the fun out of being evil. But still, they were the Source's men and being against the ruler of the all demons was not a good idea.

Before she could think of anything else Cole shimmered in in front of her. He'd just come from the attic after telling Phoebe that he'd meet her in the mausoleum that they faked his death in.

"You going then?" Buffy asked with a sigh. She already knew the answer but she was still holding out that Phoebe had convinced him on what a bad idea it was.

"Yes," he replied, destroying his twin's hope. "But I need you to do something for me."

"Anything," Buffy said automatically and she meant it. She'd do anything within her power for her brother and trusted him enough not to ask her anything she wouldn't or couldn't do.

"No matter what happens, protect Phoebe," He said. Buffy could see the worry in his eyes for both herself and his love.

"You really love her don't you?" he didn't say anything but he turned his head away from hers, hiding the emotions he knew were shining through on his face and that was all Buffy needed. "I promise. Now shoo. I want this over with quickly so we can all gloat on how we killed the Source's best men." Cole gave her a quick smile then shimmered out, leaving while there was still a light note in the air.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... .. ... ...

"He's late," Phoebe exclaimed. She and Buffy had been waiting in the mausoleum for half an hour waiting for Cole.

"It's been 15 minutes," Buffy commented calmly. Inside she was screaming to go and find her brother. "He probably just got held up of something." Seeing that Phoebe needed a distraction she added:- "So what's this I hear about Cole wanting his powers stripped?"

"Without his powers the bounty hunters won't be able to track him," Phoebe replied with a sigh. She knew what Buffy was doing but she just didn't care. All she wanted was Cole. "... and we'll actually get to be together." Her head snapped up as she remembered what happened a couple of weeks ago. "Oh God. I'm so sorry." The half demon scowled at the mention of it but let it drop when she realized that the witch wasn't making fun of her.

"It is..." she agreed, trying to work out what to say. "But I'm not Cole. What I fear isn't necessarily what he does."

"So you wouldn't mind if he was completely human?" Phoebe questioned. She wanted Buffy to be ok with it. Cole was important to her to after all.

"I ..." Buffy started, not really sure what to say. "I think it might be better for Cole than it would be for me." As she said it Buffy knew she was telling the truth. Cole would get more out of being human than he ever did being a demon. That and the fact, in theory, he would be safer since demons wouldn't be able to find him. It was only in theory though because if he was human he would probably be staying with a Charmed one so demons would always be around him anyway. There wasn't really any truly good option for them being together but Buffy would do whatever she could to help them. The problem was she really didn't want him to be human. He was her brother, her twin. They were always meant to be there for each other. If he went through with this he would grow old and die, leaving her behind to live without her other half but if she stopped him he would always resent her and Buffy couldn't stand that either.

"It's funny how you're the one considered more human when Cole is the one who actually wants to be one," Phoebe commented with a sigh. Just hours ago her and Cole were making plans to for their future and now it seemed like it wasn't going to be one.

"They only say that because I'm a bit weaker than Cole and that I actually show I have emotions at times," Buffy explained. "That and my demon form doesn't come as naturally as Cole's."

"I thought demons couldn't feel anything," the Charmed one said with a slight chuckle but her eyes held curiosity at what Buffy had to say to that.

"If they don't have feelings why do they do what they do?" Seeing the confused look of the girls face the half demon continued. "Why do demons try to kill you?... Because they crave power, or to make someone else happy, or because they are angry or bored. All feelings." She paused trying to think of how to explain in a way Phoebe could understand. "Demons have feelings; they just refuse to admit it. They train from an early age to not show them but they're there, brimming away under the surface. The problem is the ones that are more... prominent are all the negative ones like anger and hate and we're brought up to hate witches and all that is good. It's so ingrained that we just don't know anything else. That and our way of life is more freeing than that of the side of good; less rules and consequences to think about." She gave out a dry laugh at that. "If we didn't feel anything than we'd just be zombies, no motivation to do anything but the basics we need to live."

Phoebe stayed silent after that. She had a lot to think about and what could she say to that? What Buffy had just said made her wonder about what she and her sisters had believed in the last three years. They had clearly missed something that should have been staring them in the face.

Leo orbed in an hour later to see if they had heard anything. Within minutes of Leo coming, Cole shimmered in. He was late because the rest of the Brotherhood were keeping such a close eye on him. Though he was able to tell them that the Thorn were going after a man named Frank Pirelli who was trying to stop a merger from happening. Cole told the two women and the whitelighter exactly when and where it was happening. The problem was it was going to be difficult saving Pirelli while making it seen that they hadn't been told by anyone. Coe shimmered out as soon as he told the three that. He had to go before and any of the Brotherhood realized he was missing.

... ... ... ... ... ... .. .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

The next day Buffy was waiting alone at the manor. The sisters and their whitelighter had gone to save Pirelli. The reason Buffy was left was because the two older Charmed ones didn't trust her enough to go with them and Buffy wasn't willing to waste time by arguing. Instead she stayed there trying to work out what to do. Her mind was swirling with everything that was happening. She was helping witches... good witches. She was saving innocents. This wasn't her. She was evil and was damn well proud of it.

Leaning back against the chair she waited for them to return, trying not to think of what she was becoming.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

The girls returned with Pirelli and Phoebe made a sleeping potion to knock him out. They were planning on waiting 2 hours till they got the man to the vote on the merger but there was a problem with that plan: there was a demon impersonating Pirelli. The middle sister of course blamed Cole for not telling them about it, not even thinking that he couldn't have known himself but Buffy, Phoebe and, surprisingly, Prue defended him. Phoebe said that she would go and talk to Cole to see what was going on, Buffy taking her to the mausoleum. The second she saw Cole had arrived she gave him a nod of her head and went back to the manor. She found the other sisters in the kitchen bustling about the stove with ingredients spread out across the counter.

"What ya making?" She asked leaning against the doorway with a smirk on her face. They spun around ready to attack but relaxed when they saw who it was.

"Vanquishing potion for the Brotherhood," Prue replied curtly. She really didn't like or trust Buffy and the same went for Piper.

"Nice," the half demon complimented. "I'm almost impressed."

"Almost?" Piper commented snidely.

"Well, I'm still evil," Buffy replied. "Can't be completely or you might think I'm going soft."

"Can't have that," Prue added off handily. Buffy just laughed, she barely even noticed as they put a piece of Cole's flesh into the mix, it just looked like another ingredient to her.

They finished the potion just as they head the door opening, signalling Phoebe's return. The two sisters walked out to meet her, Buffy stayed to bottle the potions with Leo there to keep an eye on her. At the sound of a commotion the whitelighter grabbed a few potions and ran to his charges, Buffy followed just in time to see two demons killed with the liquid.

"Hope you have more potion," Buffy said. "Cos they aren't part of the Brotherhood."

"Okay, that was way too easy," Prue reviewed. "Oh my god, Pirelli, Pirelli." She rushed out the room to the basement where they were holding the innocent, everyone else right behind her, Buffy last behind Leo. The sight that greeted them was not a good way of proving Cole's innocence; he was there with one of his 'brothers', Tarkin, both holding onto the unconscious Pirelli. The two demons stayed long enough for Cole and Phoebe to share a look before shimmering out.

A shouting match started amongst the group almost as soon as they got back upstairs and processed what happened. The two oldest witches revealed what was actually in the potion and giving their own version of 'I told you so' about Cole turning. Even Leo suggested that they shouldn't have let Cole go back. Buffy and Phoebe were at a loss of what to do. While they defended the half demon, honestly believing that he wouldn't betray them, they had no idea of what was going on .

"You had a piece of my brother's flesh!" Buffy yelled. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She was so mad that she was struggling not to let her demon side out. The little witch had kept something that could potentially kill her brother and her for that matter.

"Well it's a good thing I did," Prue retorted, just as angry. She knew she shouldn't have trusted demons and now they had lost their innocent.

"You're lucky you're Phoebe's sister or I'd kill you myself," the half demon promised.

"You wish," was the witch's reply.

"Enough!" Phoebe shouted. "This isn't getting us anywhere." Everything was getting too much for her; she just couldn't take it anymore. She walked out the room to calm down. Buffy glared at the older sisters then shimmered out herself.

She appeared at her place in Sunnydale and went straight to her room to get changed. She had a couple of hours before the big vote on the merger that Pirelli was meant to be part of and she needed to let off some steam. She took some deep calming breaths and got into a loose red flowing dress. Happy with her appearance she grabbed her cell and strapped it to her thigh next to one of her blades and shimmered away, this time arriving at some indiscriminate club. She hadn't even checked were she was going, she just needed to get away from everything, what was going on with her brother, the arguing, trying to figure out what was happening to her, everything.

The music was loud, some Latin upbeat piece, making everything pulse with the beat. Buffy didn't think twice before joining the writhing mass. She danced till her hair stuck to her skin and she was surrounded by people. She didn't think, didn't let her fears and worries take over her mind she just let her body take over and let herself become one of the crowd.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

She only realized how long she'd been dancing when she went to get a drink. Phoebe called with a message that made her blood run cold.

Her brother was missing.


End file.
